Twilight - from a different perspective
by HideandSeek19
Summary: Twilight from Edwards point of view. I wondered what the point of it all was. We were dead, forever unchanging. I couldn't see a reason for our existence but I continued with the human role play each day for them - my family.
1. Chapter 1 - Stone and Fire

Twilight - (Edwards Point of View) - Chapter One

This weekend had been particularly dull. We had just returned from our game of baseball and while the others discussed, bickered and fought over each score, I wondered what the point was. We were dead, forever unchanging. I couldn't see a reason for our existence but I continued with the human role play each day for them - my family.

I kept my bitter thoughts and misery contained on this dreaded Sunday night, I stayed hidden in my room reading one of Carlisle's newly discovered 16th century novels. Sometime during the night I lowered my book and watched the night grow steadily darker until the stars appeared, this was how I usually ended the day.

Today was Monday, the start to another week. Another week that I would drift through lessons I didn't need, another week I would block the senseless babble out of my already depressing thoughts, another week I wished I were able to sleep as to avoid the mind numbingly boring repeativeness this life had bought upon me.

In the car on the way to Forks High School it was a quiet ride per usual. Alice was staring into the rear-view mirror at her husbands pitch black eyes, thinking about how this weekend we would have to hunt, in order to keep Jaspers self control for human blood under control.

We weren't like others of our kind, we didn't want to be the monsters we were created to be instead we rebelled against it - drinking from only animals.

Our last hunting trip had been ten days ago and this was not a fairly long period to go without blood. However, resisting was harder for Jasper than it was for the rest of us, he hadn't had as long to adjust to our ways and his previous companions did not follow our vegetarian diet.

Rosalie was admiring her beauty from the reflection of the car window, she enjoyed that the male species at school worshiped the ground she walked on. Rosalie's head always remained focused on herself, no deep thoughts entertained her mind so I strayed from it as much as I could.

Her soul mate and husband Emmett sat next to her, his mind on last night. He'd lost the battle of chess with Jasper, and was planning a rematch for later.

Turning into our regular spot, switching the engine off and stepping out the car into the never ending rain, a wave of thoughts hit me once again just like every single other day.

Sophie Jane, huddled in her simple black raincoat, strode past us in a hurry to get out of the drizzle. Her mind fixated on coming up with an excuse for not doing her homework. _My dog ate it? Dropped it in a puddle? No come on, think of better excuses!_

Mike Newton was lent against the wall next to the stairs, his vulgar eyes watching every female who walked past while Britney Smith pulled into the Forks High parking lot her mind panicking as the bell rung out.

Making our way up the wet stairs we parted going our separate ways. Alice and I were playing the younger roles whereas Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were seniors. They would leave in a few months.

As expected in each class the teacher droned on about past presidents and historic romance novels. Each class held nothing that I didn't already know.

I dropped my guard while walking to the café at lunch, just to do a routine check for suspicions of our kind. Not that there had been many over the last few years, but some imaginations did tend to wonder when looking at us - usually from a distance. We never let a person confirm their theory of course, we were perfectionists in the disappearing act.

_She_ _seems quiet…nothing special so why is everyone staring at her? Well I hope she doesn't mind sharing attention …with me of course… _Ah, the thoughts of Jessica Stanley on the new petty drama of the addition to this already miniature school.

I could see her now on the way to the cafeteria with another small brunette. The new arrival. Chief of Police Charlie Swan's daughter Isabella Swan, had recently moved to this town of constant rain and clouds.

All the boys were imaging being in love with the new girl just because she was something new to look at. I had seen the same pale face repeated throughout the day from various view points. And Isabella Swan was no more special than the rest of the female population that surrounded her.

Joining the others at our regular table in the corner with our tray of props, I sat down grateful that Alice had already provided my tray of food, meaning I got to avoid the slow food queue. My sister was currently looking out for Jaspers future who was in turn letting his imagination get the better of him, his mind pictured him getting up out of his seat next to Alice, to walk over and join the group of humans on the table to our left.

He would sit down using his 'talent' to calm the surprised children, then perhaps lean forward to whisper something into Shelby Murray's ear. Feeling her pulse under his lips, letting his teeth sink into her skin…

I kicked his chair breaking him from the bloodlust he was serving under.

_Sorry… _He hung his head in shame as his thoughts became coloured with chagrin.

Swallowing back the new excessive flow of venom in my mouth that his fantasy had brought, I looked away. I'd had years of practise of not lunging every time I smelt the blood rushing through human veins. I still had trouble focusing on occasion and feeling Jasper's want, doubled my own. Double desire and twice the work of resistance.

I didn't want his apologies.

We should just accept his lack of resistance. It was becoming more risky with each passing day, leaving it the foolish way we did.

And Rosalie would be pissed if we had to move again.

"Its okay Jasper, nothing would of happened." Alice touched his arm in comfort.

Even though they weren't as flashy in public about their relationship as Em and Rose were, they still knew each other profoundly. So Alice understood that when Jasper looked away, he didn't want her reassurance.

_Edward, watch him. _Alice thought but giving a small sigh, she got up with her tray, dumped the uneaten food in the nearest bin and walked out of the cafeteria without a backwards glance.

_Ha! Didn't take her long to notice the Cullen's…_Automatically my head turned towards the thought and my eyes landed on Jessica Stanley.

My sight then shifted and I suddenly got lost in the large chocolate brown eyes of the face belonging to Isabella Swan, so far I remembered she had corrected everyone to call her Bella.

The girl dropped her head quickly as she caught me looking at her. It was the first time I had seen her with my own eyes.

Watching her now Isabella had her shoulders hunched over, uncomfortable at being surrounded by several curious strangers and her long wavy hair, the same colour that matched her eyes had been swept over the girls shoulders as to provide protection of some sort. From this stance I concluded that Isabella was shy unlike the people around her.

_She's not even pretty…don't get why everyone's so obsessed with her…Mike, Eric. She's even got Edward Cullen's attention…_Jessica's bitter thoughts ran through my head, her face portraying the opposite with a smile. My brow creased slightly. Jessica was clearly a skilled actress when it came to friendship. Looking back at the new girl, I felt the strangest urge to go up and protect her somehow from the hostile thoughts of her new companion.

"Jessica Stanley is telling the new comer all the dirty gossip on the Cullen clan."

I said to Jasper looking back towards our table.

Rosalie internally rolled her eyes.

"And the reaction?" Jaspers thoughts vigilant.

I focused on the area around Jessica expecting to hear insults and shock. Instead I heard…nothing.

Well that wasn't right. I didn't need to look over to know that the girl had not moved, Jessica's voice still carried across the cafeteria "…and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together."

I tried again focusing on only where the new girl sat but still…nothing at all.

It was like the chair was empty. Isabella's voice however was quiet but crystal clear as she inquired to which of us were Hale and Cullen.

I would have worried that it was my ability that was faulty, nevertheless the other several hundred voices swirled around chaotically in my head.

_259 calories in this one little bar, that's ridiculous…_

_Why is her hair perfect? How does she get it so straight and in this rain!_

_Oh damn not again, these silly shoelaces…_

…_can not wait to get home and finish my game of COD._

But where were the girls thoughts?

With Jessica still rattling on about our family, I looked over at Isabella and caught her peeking at us over her shoulder. I'd had many years of observing and understanding humans, how they reacted to each different emotion was always somehow portrayed in their actions or facial expression. And those deep chocolate orbs spilled the secrets I could not hear from her mind.

Interest as Jessica had told the adoption story.

Curiosity as her eyes flickered observantly between us.

And her drop of the head and newly red stained cheeks was embarrassment to be caught looking at strangers.

I looked away, suddenly annoyed. I would find some other way to her thoughts and when I did they would be just as petty and immature as the others that surrounded her.

Realising that my family were still waiting for a reply to Jasper's question, I shrugged. No one questioned my actions. They weren't interested enough.

However my few quick looks had obviously provoked something in the new girl to question Jessica as to single me out and ask who I was.

Jessica's reply was typical. _Oh dream on!_

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous of course but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She said, picturing her old fantasies that I did not miss. Me coming up from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist and dipping in to kiss her on the neck. It made me half smile at what she would say if she really knew what my mouth was capable of.

_Uh what is he smiling about? Freak. _Rose thought drawing my attention back towards our table.

"Come on lets go, we don't want to ruin the perfect Cullen charade with lateness." Emmett chuckled, pushing up from the table and taking Rosalie's hand. Jasper and I followed after them silently.

The untouched food lay forgotten on the trays.

Biology was my next class, taught by a man who could put nothing new in his lessons, aside from copied paragraphs taken from dated textbooks and tapes that were clearly outdated in there scientific knowledge. The only decent benefactor during this class was the table I had to myself.

That was until Angela Weber walked into the room with Isabella Swan.

_Oh yes…_thought most of the dim witted male species as she entered the room with her head down.

The only available seat for the new comer was on my right. Bella (remembering her preferred name) looked up at that moment, most likely to view her surroundings, humans felt more at ease understanding there environment, but instead caught eye contact with me and in embarrassment looked away suddenly.

Well this should be entertaining at least. For me. The girl, Bella however would be uncomfortable. Her unconscious mind would tell her to create distance between us.

But maybe close proximity was the answer to her mute head. Not that I'd ever needed closeness before. In all of my existence, this situation had _never_ previously occurred.

But as the she took another step forward, her scent hit me.

It hit me like a brick wall, like a car in a motorway collision.

I was no longer the human I pretended to portray everyday.

She was my prey and I a vampire. And she had the most sweetest intoxicating blood I had smelt in my 109 years. I had not imagined such a scent existed, if I had I would have searched the earth for it. Looked in every state, city and village. But that did not matter now, for she was here and I needed her. I needed to sink my teeth into that pale soft neck and feel the blood gush down my parched dry throat.

The monster in me that I had worked so hard for decades to put away, roared to the surface so easily now. He coiled to spring and attack. A small rational part of me inside, fought to remain present. Clinging onto the edge of my humanity, I grabbed the underside of the table to hold myself down, to stop from attacking but the wood just crumbled in resistance. Getting rid of the evidence, I squeezed the shards in my hand until they disintegrated, dropping them to the floor under the table where they fell scattering noiselessly.

How much damage would I do in this one hour?

Bella was still taking the same step that had caused this havoc.

She would sit next to me and I would kill her. I saw no other option.

Watching her every movement, she looked up once more and caught my gaze. Her expression changed to shock and I saw my enraged face reflected in her eyes.

With a new blush Bella sped up unconsciously sensing the danger, tripping over a stray book in the aisle.

Providing more advantage on my side.

She was weak. An easy target. An easy prey.

Bella reached the teachers desk, I watched through a red haze as Mr Banner passed a book and a newly signed slip over to the doomed child.

My eyes were trained on her back as Bella turned around, sending another wave of pure deliciousness around the room with her moving hair. The monster laughed and rubbed his hands in glee as Bella made her way towards us, her head hung low.

She was so close.

I could see the blood pumping through her almost translucent neck as she walked forward. I could feel the venom seeping through my teeth, ready for when I would strike.

I had one hour and so the demon within me began to strategise. The windows were to high to escape but the door remained open, not causing a big problem as the students would not hear me approach. I had them all trapped. I could snap four or five necks in a second, it would take me less than a minute to end every life in this room.

Strategically if I drained the girl first, someone would notice which would create panic. They would scream and try to flee the room causing more lives to be taken in this dark hour. So the others would be first, if I was to start with the back and move forward nobody would see their approaching death.

However Bella, the girl with the luscious blood would see the bodies, she would know that she was next maybe even have time to work up a quiet scream that would not bring anyone running.

Picturing the girls frightened face and the dead bodies that would litter the floor, I stopped. I would not allow the monster to take advantage of the situation.

My aim was to drain only Isabella Swan, so maybe I didn't have to kill everyone in this room.

I re - thought my plan.

I was an actor, we all were.

Vampires playing the part of humans to fit into this meaningless world. Right now however, there was an advantage to this, I could use my skills to lead astray the one object of my desire.

I could introduce myself, offer to walk her to the next class only to mislead her towards my car with an excuse of a forgotten book. Yet if I opened my mouth to talk, I would taste her delicious scent and I would surely not be able to resist _that_ without striking.

Although in this past minute alone, nobody watched her like I had, the girl still had many eyes were on her, today especially. Mike Newton was particularly fond of sneaking glances. He regretted already having a lab partner, wishing instead that Bella could sit inches from him.

Mike Newton would notice her missing. That plan was out.

While thinking of other directions I could go in, the girl placed her books on the table first before pulling the chair out and placing herself on it. Bella fidgeted on the stool unable to feel comfortable, making the monster smile.

Maybe she didn't have to follow me - I could follow her. Home to be pacific. Her father the Chief Police of Forks worked late so Bella would be alone and vulnerable after school hours.

Watching from an outside distance I would creep closer and closer. A door would be left open, granting me access to her fathers home. Unlike in Hollywood movies, we didn't need permission from the homeowner to enter. My vision had me creeping down the hallway silently, watching her prepare dinner…getting closer still. Springing to attack in the doorway, crushing her neck to my mouth.

I knew how it ended… the image of her lying broken and bloodless on the kitchen floor. Just the girl instead of a classroom full of teenagers. A trade.

The monster in me was ready and impatiently waiting to attack. With every move of her head or arm it sent another surge of her natural perfume around the room. It was like she was trying to _provoke _the monster.

Someone slammed their books onto a table then, sending a wave of blissful fresh air towards me.

And for a second I was free.

One second and I was able to think and rebel against what I didn't want to become. Before the air could become intoxicated with her again, I stopped breathing. I was dead. I didn't need the air travelling through my body. It was uncomfortable with no sense of smell - it was what lead us in the hunt. but it was much better than smelling her and fighting the constant urge to strike.

The result was freedom.

Yes, the fire was still present at the back of my throat but it no longer blazed. The venom flow decreased considerably and the monster writhed under _my_ rein. I only had to last one hour like this before I could bid my escape.

One hour.

Looking anywhere but her and her neck, I lent away from Bella, repulsed by what she had almost created me to do. She had no concept of how close I had been to killing her and this classroom of children just a few short seconds ago. How close I still was.

I was surprised that Alice had not burst through the biology room door from visions of my attack. I must not of been completely gone as I had thought. Or she was intently focused on Jasper to notice anything else.

Maybe this little girl was not as doomed as she should have been. No, that was not correct as she was sentenced to death in a little more than two hours.

In my peripheral vision, Bella lifted a few of her locks and smelt them… did she think she smelt bad? Is that what she thought my actions concluded?

Bella then swept her river of hair over her left shoulder, as if to provide the barrier of protection again but instead just throwing the scent towards me and rattling the agitated monster.

I froze in fear of what I would do.

One hour was all I had to last. One little hour.

Tuning out the monster, the voices in my head and the droning of the biology teacher, I sought out a distraction, my thoughts lead me to Carlisle and what he would have done in a situation like this. But alas he had not had one lapse in control in all his 370 years existence.

Instead he had looked to find a family, changing me first before finding his soul mate in Esme. Carlisle had built a home and teaching us from newborns how to portray the humans we used to be, to resist the urge for their blood.

Naturally in my teenage rebellion I left to find food of my own style. I thought I was making the world a better place but instead I was no better than the murderers and dangerous men I killed. After realising this I had returned to Carlisle and Esme. They had taken me back in with open arms that I did not deserve.

Within four years of my return Carlisle changed Rosalie and Emmett, then eventually a couple of decades later Alice and Jasper joined us and our family was complete.

I thought of everything Carlisle had done for us, for me. I would disappoint Carlisle if I were to kill the child sitting beside me. And that I didn't want. My mother would also be sad that a life had been taken. I was now glad Alice had foreseen no attack, for I was ashamed.

During the hour, Bella kept her hair between us, preventing me from reading her open eyes. In fact she barely moved, only once or twice to write down a note, or to stretch her arm out and turn a page.

I suddenly realised that I had unconsciously turned in my seat, toward the girl. A girl that I now hated. I hated her for her silent thoughts and for trying to make me become the one thing I had denied and fought against for several decades now. For making me feel weak.

Why had she come to this little town? To ruin the life we had built here? To purposely test me?

The rage took over and I was suddenly glaring down at her, I could feel the fury etched on my face. Should the phrase 'if looks could kill' have been more than just a figure of speak, this woman-child would not be breathing.

Sensing my glare, Bella looked up. Her position then switched - to move away from my hostile expression.

Mike Newton's excessive mental squirming caught my attention then, desperate for his chance to talk to Bella.

_The bell needs to hurry up! _He thought just as his wish was granted and it rang out.

Bella jumped in surprise at the loud noise and I made my escape, probably a little too quickly. Nobody noticed me however as they were all still fixated on the newcomer.

Marching along the corridor, my mind was whirling. I couldn't fathom spending another hour in a classroom, Emmett would understand. He would make up some excuse to the teacher or not. I didn't care either way.

Striding through the double doors, students parted at seeing my furious appearance.

_Whoa…_

_Move out the way for Mr Cullen, god they think they're so special…_

_Don't say excuse me whatever you do._

Ripping my car door open and getting in, now alone I was able to consider everything without hundreds of voices screaming in my mind.

I wound down a window to try and rid of the scent that still clung to the insides of my mind.

The monster had vanished and so I could now fight, really fight against doing such an unforgivable act. If I had somehow managed to stop myself from striking even in the mist of hunger then I could somehow convince myself not to carry out followed plans.

The girl would live. I would not go to her house.

Instead I would…what would I do, now that I knew _that _was out there. How was it possible that she had changed _everything_ in the short space of an hour?

It was her blood that created the problem. I could not resist it. But I could avoid it, I could avoid her like the plague that she was. She had come to this town to ruin me and I would not bow down to let it happen.

Avoiding her would be easy for the most part, we shared no other classes apart from biology and sat too far apart for her scent to touch me in the cafeteria.

Suddenly an idea struck me, within the matter of a second I was back in the wet drizzle walking up the short pathway to the administration office. Opening the entrance door the hot air hit me with the smell of polystyrene and cotton.

Mrs Cope looked up at the sound of the door opening. And almost immediately her heart beat faster at the sight of me. But in attraction not fright as it should have been.

_Well hello there…he's young enough to be your son! Snap out of it. _

Bethany Cope's thoughts were as immature as the children she was surrounded by. And incorrect, I was in fact _older_ than some of her dead ancestors but my drivers license told her differently.

"Hello Mr Cullen, how may I help?" she said, fluttering her eye lashes.

"I was wondering if there was a different space available in the sixth hour." I replied, leaning on the desk as if I needed the support.

Her mind turned curious.

"Are you not currently taking Mr Banners biology class?"

"Yes, but I've studied the material before and would like something more… intriguing."

_What's wrong with taking a class you've already learnt? Maybe there's a problem with Jim. Although he's said nothing before, always good praise about the Cullen's. _Mrs Cope assessed the situation while tapping quietly on her computer, I waited patiently.

"I'm sorry Edward but there are no spaces available at the moment."

The office door opened, I didn't turn to see who it was and the person didn't bother me with their thoughts so I continued with the discussion.

"There must be something more open, an art class? Chemistry? French?"

"I'm sorry but every class is full at the moment."

_Surely there must be something more going on than…_

"Could I maybe use the hour then for self study?"

But at that moment the door opened again, sending a blast of air towards me.

I didn't move.

In my peripheral sight, Emma Smith merely dropped a note into a mesh basket and left. I now understood why the first person had not interrupted me with her thoughts.

That scent, the scent that I was agonizing over filled the small room. I turned slowly to once again glare at Isabella Swan. She had her back pressed to the wall and her hair gathered around her face. The monster reared its ugly head for the second time today.

I would not need to turn around in order to smash the receptionists face down hard enough to end her life. Fighting against the demon, it took every ounce of restrain in me to turn back around. Mrs Cope's eyes widened, shocked at my sudden change in expression.

_Oh my…_

Knowing that I had little time to get my words out I quickly said:

"Never mind then, I can see its impossible. Thank you so much for your help."

I held my breathe and every muscle in my body as I walked swiftly towards and out of the door without another glance at Bella Swan.

I was abruptly furious once more. Even in my attempt to avoid the one hour I had with her, she had been there. Taunting me with her intoxicating scent. She was my own personal devil sent straight from hell.

My family waited for me by the car, I had it open and we were in and away, turning the corner onto the main road before everything crashed down on me.

"You're leaving." Alice quietly stated. Is that what she saw?

"Am I?" I hissed. Her vision flashed in my mind, a forest, trees rushing by. An image of me running. It was crystal clear. It was the only way to escape from _her._

Rosalie just glared at me from the back seat. Emmett looked dumbfounded. I was seething with anger. At myself. At _her_. At this stupid little town.

"Either that or…" She showed me stalking the girl in the house as I had intentionally planned. Her broken body lying on the floor at an odd angle.

"No!" I shook my head trying to clear it of the images I didn't want to see.

The calming waves Jasper sent my way did nothing for me.

"What is going on!?" Emmett looked between me and Alice for an answer.

We ignored him.

_You should at least inform Carlisle, he has a right to know where his son is._

I carried on driving, towards the entrance of our hideaway, contemplating my decision.

_Leave the car here Edward, go to Carlisle. I'll inform the others._

I looked down at my sister.

Leaving would be the correct thing to do, to go away and regain control of myself.

How long would I be gone? A day? A week? A year?

Nodding once, I stomped on the brakes, halting the car.

_I'll miss you Edward_. Alice thought. Yes, I would also miss my pixie like sister.

Leaving the engine running and door wide open, I ran.

My shoes barely touched the ground of the forest, the wind whipped through my hair. The rain was now picking up, dropping from the tree branch to tree branch more quickly. Trees passed inches from me. To human eyes it would be a green blur. But I could see every raindrop as it fell, each leaf swaying in the wind.

Reaching the outskirts of the hospital I slowed down to a walk. Like most buildings around it, the hospital was made from brick. Checking no one was around, I stepped out of the woods, walking past the side of the building, rounding the corner and heading for the main entrance. Inside, my shoes squeaked against the lino and my coat dripped water on the floor where I walked. I paid no attention to it.

I walked at a fairly fast pace for a human, too angry to stay true to the role, down hallways, round corners until I finally reached Carlisle's office.

At my entrance, Carlisle stood up in alarm at seeing me here.

"Edward what's wrong?" he inquired walking round his desk.

"I have to get out of here Carlisle."

_What has happened? You didn't attack someone did you?_

"No. No but I will if I remain here. Her blood its…" In my anger I was shaking, my hands clenched by my sides. I could feel the pull to run, not away from but _to_ that house where I knew I would I would find her.

_Of course, your eyes I should of guessed, excuse my thoughts. Her? Who Edward?_

"Isabella Swan."

"Of course, the towns new arrival, what do you need?"

"I have to leave, before I do something stupid. Please Carlisle, help me."

I could barely get my words out, desperate for escape.

"Do what you have to do Edward. Here, take my car its faster than running." _Be safe son. Come home when you can…_

With a nod of my head in thanks, I swiftly turned around and made my way back through the hospital to the main entrance. The car was easy to find in the small parking bay.

And soon I had my foot on the gas and was speeding away from forks, away from my home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alaska

**It's a little early but enjoy…**

Twilight - (Edwards Point of View) - Chapter Two.

During the drive, I wondered where I could go. Though my main instinct was to turn the car around and return to the place I most wanted to be, I continued on. Right now I could disappear to anywhere. Catch a plane to Europe, to Australia and no - one would come looking for me. They would allow me to return at my own time.

To a human this would feel like pure freedom, to me it felt like a sanction. To be away from my home and my family. I hated this.

I could leave Forks behind me, for a few years at least until Bella Swan moved away where I could then return to my family free from the shadow of her scent.

I could visit Isle Esme, Carlisle and Esme would be happy to lend it to me but I did not enjoy the idea of being so far away.

Where could I _go_?

Coming out from my mindless wander, I looked out the window into the darkness that my eyes had no problem adjusting to. Sighing in aggravation of my situation I barely caught a glimpse of the "Welcome to Alaska" sign as I raced past. Alaska. My unconscious mind had brought me to my distance relatives - the Denali's.

Perhaps a visit to see them would be beneficial.

Hopefully some different company would take my mind off Bella Swan. For all I could see, all I could think about was her. Even after the distance I had put between us, her face, her eyes remained etched into my head.

A few hours later and I started up the familiar snowy pathway to the house. I remembered the time our family had once lived here with the Denali's. It was for only a couple of years before we began to draw to much attention, ending in our separation. We had moved to Baudette and the Denali clan had stayed to create a home here.

As the house came into view, though the sky was still midnight blue I could see Carmen and Kate perched on the steps in anticipation at the surprise night-time visitor while Eleazer crouched protectively in front of them. Looking out of the big bay window were Irina and Tanya, whose face lit up at my recognition. Joining the others outside Tanya said "Be still, it is Edward sisters."

Putting the car to a stop and stepping out, I looked up to see Tanya by my side, trying to remain inconspicuous as she linked her arm through mine. I smiled politely down at her. She unsuccessfully tried to hide her thoughts, instead just informing me that her feelings had not changed since the last time I had seen her.

At reaching the others I casually slipped my arm out of Tanya's, ignoring her internal pout. A smiling Kate descended the stairs then with open arms, I hugged her back briefly.

"Hello Edward, are you well and safe? "

"Yes thank you, it has merely been too long Kate, I hope I'm not intruding." I answered.

"Of course not Edward, you're family." Carmen replied, remaining on the steps with Eleazer.

"Come, let us go inside we have much catching up to do." Her husband said making himself present.

I followed the two of them as they led the way inside.

Through the entrance we rounded the corner to the living room, Irina remained facing the window.

"Irina, look who has come to visit." beamed Tanya.

Irina turned slowly, she had always been more withdrawn than the others. Like me, she never seemed to enjoy this life.

"Hello Edward." She said.

"Irina." Was my brief reply.

The others were now seated on the sofas. I sat down opposite Carmen and Eleazer, with Tanya on the other end of the sofa. Surprisingly she kept her distance, guessing the reason I was here now at four in the morning was not for her.

"What brings you here then Edward?" asked Kate with a smile.

And suddenly I felt ashamed, I had left home, to run and hide from my problems. But the Denali's weren't new to the prospect of scents. Kate, Irina and Tanya had tried many times in the past to create a relationship with a male human and keep him alive. To resist the urge for their blood. But however every relationships had ended in disaster. After a few decades they felt overly guilty for the lives lost and in their guilt fought the urge for human blood, changing their food source to the blood of animals - it did the job.

Since then Carmen and Eleazer had joined them and they had become the only other vegetarian vampires we knew.

"I'd rather not discuss the matter. I hope you understand Kate." I said looking down at the table.

"Of course, we understand." replied Kate.

I gave her a weak smile.

"So, how are you all?"

"Good, thank-you. We've recently discovered a original Bernardo Bellotto piece from the 18th century. There was some damage but that's to be expected." Carmen replied. Eleazer's eyes were locked on his wife's face as he nodded in agreement. They held so much love, it reminded me of Esme and Carlisle.

The others fell into easy conversation about their home. My mind drifted away into my own world, thinking of yesterday and her eyes as they locked with mine and spilled the secrets of her mind. I thought of her blush, her pale skin, her scent. Even now it almost pulled me from the room to retreat back to Forks and find her.

"And you Edward? What is happening with the Cullen's?" Tanya asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Well, we've all returned to the local school,"

"Again?" Laughed Tanya.

"Yes, Carlisle's also a doctor at Forks hospital and Esme continues to renovate."

_I don__'__t know how they manage to keep up the human charade almost permanently. _

"Do you not get tired of repeating school over and over?" asked and thought Carmen.

"Sometimes but it helps us to stay in one place for a longer time."

_Surrounded by all those humans. I don__'__t know how they bare it._

"How do you resist?" questioned Irina remaining at the window.

"We manage." I shrugged. I wanted to say that some of us had a hard time managing - me and Jasper in particular.

Thinking back to Isabella Swan, my new demon, I wondered what was happening at school, would the girl wonder where I was? Would she question her new friends about me?

Surely my bizarre glares would've unsettled her, Bella probably thought I hated her, though that was true. For she was the reason I was here now, hiding away.

Suddenly I was standing in anger, fists clenched, muscles tight.

"Edward! What on earth is wrong?" Carmen said standing also, letting Eleazers hand slip from her own.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this."

With that I was out the door crossing the drive and running through the forest that surrounded the house. Hopefully none of them would follow me.

I did not run too far away, just far enough to escape the chatter. I came to a halt and in my anger slammed my fist into a nearby tree breaking the bark away with a loud crack.

Needing to destroy something, anything I pushed my weight against the same tree, hearing it snap and creek as it fell to the floor, shaking the earth around it and sending snow cascading into the air.

Standing here in the Denali forest, I had never felt so confused.

A little pathetic human had chased me from my home and I had allowed it to happen. I hadn't even tried to fight against it. She had come to Forks and turned everything around. Breathing heavily in anger though the extra air was not a necessity I began pacing, thinking, planning. What was the right thing now to do?

To stay away so that the human would remain alive?

Or to return home and continue fighting against the monster inside?

Slowly my pacing subsided and I just stood in the midst of a snowy forest, utterly alone.

Hours later I realised I was no longer standing up, instead I was lying on the floor looking up through the snow covered branches, my vision clouded by Bella's eyes asking what my final choice would mean for her. I didn't know.

Occasionally I would picture them turning red, thinking of my past plans to attack her. Changing her into a vampire was not something I had considered until now. Transforming instead of draining her so I didn't have to endure the scent anymore, letting us continue life as we did. It still wasn't the right thing to do, damning her to a life of forever with no say in the matter just for my peace of mind. And even I wouldn't be able to do it without killing her anyway, I would have to allow Carlisle to do it, a course of action he would never allow.

Not concentrating on my surroundings I was suddenly aware of Tanya's voice in my head.

_Edward, don__'__t be alarmed its just me__…_Slowly walking forward on my left. I could hear the soft brush of her shoes on the ground.

"Tanya." I said acknowledging her presence.

_The others think I__'__m annoying you, they told me to leave you be_.

"Its nice to be in different company." Not sure what to make of my comment, she skipped onto what she really wanted to ask.

_Edward, what is wrong? What's really happened?_

"I don't want to talk about it Tanya." I sighed as she kneeled down next to me.

"What will you do Edward? Stay here?" I could hear the hope in her voice.

"I can't decide what the right thing to do is."

_But you do Edward, you just have to figure it out for yourself. _She smiled down at me.

I just nodded. I did partially know what I would do. My choice was just swinging in the balance. It was quiet for a long minute before Tanya spoke again. The sadness in her thoughts was clear.

_For a moment I thought you had come back for__…__._She didn't need to speak or think the last word, for I already knew what she had thought.

"I know, and I am sorry. I didn't mean to toy with you," She just looked down at her lap.

"Tanya, never underestimate that you are beautiful and wanted."

She gave me a small smile and dipped down to kiss my cheek. _Thank you. _

She jumped up then. Taking a few steps away from me Tanya looked back over her shoulder. _You will do the right thing Edward. _Then she was running back to the house and out of sight.

Part of me knew I would not see her or the others again for a while.

Wednesday morning approached, the sun bright in the sky. Snow glistening in the light. I had realised at some point during the last 12 hours since Tanya's conversation that I missed my family. I was a home sick vampire, I thought of Emmett and how he would laugh at the situation.

I sighed, wishing to return home more than ever but still I wasn't ready.

Lying in the forest I had lost all meaning of time, transfixed by Isabella's eyes as they continued to bore into my own. Maybe I had become delusional, my mind projecting images it thought I wanted but instead reflected a haunting mirage and one that I could not escape from.

Bringing my phone out of my pocket, I checked the time for the first occasion since arriving in Alaska and was surprised to find it was early Thursday morning. I had been out here for almost two days alone with my thoughts. Looking back up I noticed the change in the sky now, the darkness becoming ever so slightly lighter.

Sitting up, I knew my decision, I was going home. I would not run from my problems any longer. Wanting to get home and see my family, I was soon up and running back towards the car. Not stopping to say goodbye I slid in and turned the key hoping they understood my gratitude, maybe I would send them a card or gift of some sort as a thank you.

Hitting the gas on the freeway, I was promptly speeding away from Alaska at 180mph. It was still dark out but people would be awakening soon, returning for another day at work and school.

Looking at the time on the dashboard, I realised I had been driving for three hours, I was also running out of petrol. Stopping at the next gas station and slotting the nozzle into the tank, I watched the numbers rise slowly, testing my patience. After swiping my card to pay, I was back on the road dodging the pile up of rush hour traffic.

Finally six and half hours later I was on the outskirts of home. Knowing that the others would have returned from school by now, I took a detour to one of my favourite places, my meadow. I wasn't avoiding my family as such but I couldn't go home to listen to the thoughts of worry and concern I knew I had caused them. Aside from Rosalie of course.

I often came here to escape from it all. I had discovered it two years ago when we first moved to Forks. The only people who knew of it were me and Alice through her visions of me being here.

The meadow was a perfect circle outlined by the forest, the green carpet of grass always a little wet from the never ending rain, held different little flowers. It was tranquillity.

Walking at human pace to the middle and lying down, I continued to counteract the two main options. Would I return to school and continue the human charade while fighting every part of me not to attack Isabella Swan? Would we move away again? Or would I eventually kill her?

I did not know and I wished Alice were here to figure out the future. Out of all of my family members, she was the one who I had missed the most, even for the short period that I was gone.

As I lay there, the mist and light rain dampened my clothes but I did not move. I would change at home.

Had I done the right thing coming back? It seemed so long ago since the biology lab, the monster was now under control and forgotten.

Everything had changed but somehow also remained the same. We had lived here long enough now for a routine to become established. It had created a false sense of security. So when I left, it broke all normality of the routine and unsettled me. Usually I always knew in some way what was to happen next but now I was lost on my future.

Feeling almost a pull to see my family again I jumped up and ran back through the surrounding forest.

The rain on the way back picked up, large droplets splattered against the windscreen, the wipers going as fast as they could to clear it. Carlisle's Mercedes was faster than my own car but I still preferred my silver Volvo.

Reaching home, and parking the car in-between my vanquishes empty spot and Rosalie's red convertible, I cut the engine and got out, understanding that Carlisle must of used my vanquish to get to the hospital. I walked through the garage door and down the hallway hanging my coat up on one of the many pegs before entering the living room. The house was silent. Everyone must be still be out.

Dropping the car keys into the side table draw and closing it, I then made my way upstairs. My room was still the same, the book I had been previously reading lay on my couch, my school bag on the floor next to my couch and a fresh set of clothes had been placed on the end with a note on top reading 'Your welcome, Alice xoxo.'

She must have seen my homecoming then.

I changed into dry clothes realising that I had been wearing these since Tuesday morning and they were truly covered in mud from the forest floor's I had been lying on.

Hearing the front door open and close I went downstairs to greet a humming Esme. Standing at the bottom of the stairs I watched as she spun around at hearing my approach. Her eyes grew wide with surprise and I felt truly guilty for leaving my mother without any warning.

_Edward! _And I was then enveloped in a hug.

"Hi mum, I'm back." I smiled down at Esme.

"Where have you been? The others told me you left. What's wrong? What happened?" she said realising me.

"I'm sorry, it was necessary at the time." I replied avoiding her questions.

The garage door flew open then and I was hit with my midget sister crashing me into a hug.

"You're back, you're back, you're back." Alice said now jumping up and down. I noticed silently that her eyes were butterscotch once more. They had hunted.

"Hey Edward, couldn't stay away could you?" Emmett winked.

_Back already__…__ come to finish the job? _I scowled at Rosalie, also noticing from her words that Alice had filled them in on the situation.

"So where _have_ you been?" asked Emmett casually.

Jasper plopped down on the sofa turning television on, he was glad I was back for the sake of Alice who had been sad these last two days, the guilt grew stronger - no one should make Alice sad.

"I went to visit the Denali's." I replied.

"And what are you going to do now your back? You smell her again and once more you'll be running for the hills." Rosalie sneered.

"Rose…" Emmett sighed.

I stood there not knowing how to answer her. What would I do? I didn't know. Even little Alice could not see the future now because it was undecided.

_Your pathetic. _Rose shot me one last glare before speeding upstairs to her and Emmett's room.

Emmett was torn, not wanting to fight with his wife, he shrugged before sitting next to Jasper on the sofa and turning his attention to the television.

"We need to have a party." Alice announced, hiding her thoughts from me.

"Why dear?" Esme asked, just as confused.

"For Edwards return of course!"

"Alice I don't think now is the time…"

"There is never not a time for a party Edward." She glared up at me daring me to say no.

"Alice, no."

"Fine, spoilsport." She said sticking her tongue out before flashing me a wide grin and skipping to her desk in the corner. Esme squeezed my shoulder then headed upstairs to her office. Now the reunion was over, I went and sat on the wooden step staring fixedly at my baby grand piano, willing just a hint of a tune to appear in my mind.

Three hours later, the garage door opened and shut once more, notifying us that Carlisle was home. He placed his briefcase next to the table before spotting and turning to me.

"Welcome home son." He smiled.

_I hope you don__'__t mind that I borrowed your Vanquish, Edward. I could hardly turn up to work on foot could I? _He chuckled dropping my keys in the draw.

"Oh course not Carlisle, I'm grateful that you lent me your car on such short notice." I nodded then went to sit on the armchair understanding the need for a talk.

Esme flittered downstairs then, skipping over to give her husband a kiss. Alice came over and perched on the armrest next to Jasper who placed his arm around her.

"Alice informed us of the situation and we've dealt with this problem before but it's your choice Edward. What would you like us to do next?" Carlisle started. _We can move if that__'__s what you want__…_

"No Carlisle, I want to stay here but I don't know if I can return to school. I fought off attacking her once I don't know if I could do it again." I said hating to admit my weakness in front of the others.

The room was silent while Carlisle thought about what was best for everybody.

The best for Isabella Swan would be if I were to remain at home, spread a story that I had left to attend a new school, keep my distance from her.

The best for us would be if I returned to school and kept up the human charade, allowing us a few more years in Forks without talk.

And the best for me - he did not know. He knew I was alone, so maybe taking me away from school would render me more isolated than I already was. He was torn.

Alice closed her eyes then and I watched her look for my future unsuccessfully.

"I can't see his final choice until he chooses it himself." She signed, scowling gently at me. _But I think your leaning towards going back, you want to see her again. _

"We shall leave it in your hands then Edward, whatever you decide we'll support you." He smiled then took Esme's hand and they descended up the stairs together.

_You__'__ll do the right thing Edward. _Alice smiled at me, gave Jasper a kiss on the head and then returned to her laptop.

Emmett who was bored of watching TV, sighed moving off the couch to retreat upstairs and see if Rose had calmed down.

Jasper remained a statue on the sofa, staring absentmindedly at the television. The sound from the speakers announced that a house in Barbados had caught fire and a murderer had finally been put in jail after a year of countless court appointments in New York.

Following Emmett's actions I made the way to my room. On entering I paused for a fraction, happy to be home before walking over picking my school bag up and placing it in my wardrobe, not wanting to be reminded of school until I had to be. I also took my damp, muddy clothes and threw them in the bin, they would be no good to anyone now.

Walking over and lying down on my couch, I picked up the book I was reading two nights ago and continued from where I left off with the rain silently tapping against the large glass wall.

Sometime during the night, the floorboards creaked with movement. I looked up from my book to find Esme standing in the doorway.

_Sorry Edward for intruding__…_She gestured towards the book.

"I just thought that now your back, you might like to perhaps hunt? The others hunted yesterday morning but I didn't feel like joining them." Even now her black eyes held only love and concern for her eldest child.

"That sounds like an idea." I smiled.

We jumped over the river at the same time and lightly landed before taking off once more. I didn't run at my full speed as Esme wasn't as fast and I didn't want to leave her behind. We didn't usually hunt together, she was mostly with Carlisle and I preferred to be on my own but sometimes the company was nice.

_Edward__…_she thought while running. _I think you__'__ll make the right decision. The one that keeps the Swan child alive. You're so strong Edward, you can do this._

"Thanks mum." I said looking at her, I couldn't bring myself to smile though, wanting not disappoint her, to show my mother just how strong I was.

Another few miles later and we caught the smell of a herd of deer. Gesturing for Esme to go first, I joined her quickly, suddenly realising how thirsty I truly was.

Three deer later and we were full, walking at human pace back towards home. We didn't fill the silence with chatter and when we reached the house, Esme smiled and thanked me for joining her then departed to her office. I went to my room trying to figure out what to do next, for I still could not choose between returning or hiding.

But at some point through the duration of the night, my decision became clear. I was going back to school.

I could finally see my future.

The next day, I followed the others to the garage in the morning and watched as they sped off into the woods in my Volvo to school. I'd already decided that I would return next week.

Carlisle had already left for the hospital and Esme had gone to gather materials for one of her latest projects so she would most likely be out all day. I was once more alone again.

I spent most of the morning in my room, finishing Carlisle's book and returning it to his office, I completed any homework I'd been given and arranged a bunch of flowers to be delivered to the Denali's as a thank you for having me.

Since my decision was made, I went hunting again in the afternoon. Draining as many animals as possible was my new plan in order to be ready for Monday.

Everyone returned home at some point but instead of retreating downstairs to join them, I stayed in my room.

That night it was Alice that came up to see me. I was stood with my doors wide open, staring out into the darkness. I didn't turn around as she came in but the sound of soft foam of my couch sinking down told me she had perched herself on there. _Edward, nothing's changed. Nothings been said. She like all the other's, has the occasional quick glance. That__'__s all. _Alice's weight shifted then and I heard her soft footsteps on the wooden floor.

_I missed you. _She thought before departing from my room.

Saturday passed with little happening, I hunted a few more times - once with Alice, once with Carlisle and once on my own. My eyes were truly golden now but I would continue hunting until tomorrow morning. Only Alice knew my plans to return to school but the others had guessed due to my constant hunting.

Rose had gone back to ignoring me only occasionally throwing me a quick scowl. I just rolled my eyes. Me and Rosalie had never really seen eye to eye. Vanity was everything to her, in her human life she was surrounded by men but when I showed no interest after she had been transformed, it offended her, she wasn't used to it. Of course she had gotten over it after meeting Emmett and now I simply irritated her as any other big brother did.

Sunday morning, I took my Vanquish out for a drive, it felt nice to hear the purr of the engine, the smell of leather, to feel the miles passing beneath me. The roads were empty so I was able to hit 180 mph without delay. My mind free to think with no thoughts but my own.

When I returned home everyone was downstairs, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all sat on the sofa, Alice was once more at her laptop, Esme in the dining room working on house plans and Carlisle stood at the bottom of the stairs looking down at a file.

"Carlisle." I said gaining his attention.

He looked up. "Yes Edward?"

"I've decided… I'm going back."

_Right on bro. _Thought Emmett_._

Alice clapped her hands in glee and Jasper turned to watch Alice, his eyes full of love.

Rose shook her head. _Typical, I better start packing now._

"If you're sure Edward." Carlisle smiled. _I know you can do this son. _

That night I went hunting once more. I felt almost bloated from the amount I had consumed during this weekend. My stone body refused to show my fullness though.

I couldn't lie I was happy to return, not to learn what I already knew and not to hear the trivia human gossip but to see _her_ again. I wanted to test myself, to be the person everyone thought I was. I just hoped that I could be strong enough to resist.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Ties

**Hey Guys! **

Is it me or is February _**dragging**_?

I've been inching for a few days to post this so here it is!

It's almost **two weeks earlier **than what I'd planned but this is the chapter where things start happening. You'll notice the chapters don't match with Stephanie's Twilight but they should even out by Chapter 6.

I've currently got my copy of Twilight on loan to a friend and it's _**extremely hard **_only using the internet to write. However I am current writing Chapter 6 as you read this **right now** but this one is going to take **time. **

Before I write a chapter I create lots and lots of notes on sequences, the weather, mood boards, quotes from the book, and music that helps me to envelope Edward.

An example of this for Bella's and Edwards argument in the hospital (Chapter 4) is **Trading Yesterdays - Just a little girl. **

Or one that occurs generally throughout the chapters - Bella's eyes and **Examples Say Nothing. **

**Oh and quick shout out to my few reviewers. You're comments make me smile so thank you ****J **

So thanks for letting me ramble, have a nice Feb/March and I'll see you **soon**.

Chapter 3

Pulling into our regular spot in Forks High School's parking lot, the tension became more present, looking in my rear view mirror I saw Jasper raise an eyebrow in question.

Sighing I stepped out, it wasn't raining yet but the air felt colder somehow, not that it affected us - we remained at the same temperature.

Not waiting as usual till the bell rang I made my way inside, the others followed trying to remain aloof while watching my every move.

My first lesson was Government with Jefferson. Walking down the corridors, the others broke away to attend their own lessons. I hated being watched like this, feeling like I was madly out of control. I understood now how Jasper felt.

The bell rang then and I made my way into the classroom, the other students whispering as I walked in.

_Edwards back, I hope he wasn__'__t sick, although I wouldn't mind playing nurse with him. _

_Oh look Cullen__'__s back__…__great._

_Camping again? Wish my parents would let me go camping instead of coming here everyday. _

However none of the thoughts held any rumours. Alice was right, the girl must not have said anything.

How odd, I was sure I had frightened her.

I would've expected Bella to discuss with her new friends my strange looks, perhaps even given me some angry lines. My stares clearly didn't hold the impact I had wanted them to.

The morning dragged on, it started to snow during first period creating a buzz of excitement around the school, lucky my next lesson was just down the corridor so I could avoid going outside where undoubtfully, snowballs would be flying.

Later on walking into the noisy cafeteria, I was suddenly tense once more. For this would be when I would see her again. Not bothering to join the lunch queue, I sat in my normal seat next to Alice.

_She__'__s not here yet Edward_. Thought Alice looking at me. I relaxed slightly, glad of the extra minute I had to prepare myself. Anything could happen. Alice closed her eyes. What she saw, froze me because Bella was about to walk through the cafeteria doors with Jessica.

_Relax bro, ease up. _Emmett thought_. _

Automatically I thawed out, just as the two girls entered the room. Casually, I watched as they stood at the end of the queue. Bella with her bag swung over a shoulder and a ring binder in her hand. Didn't't that defeat the objection of the bag if she was just going to carry her things?

Mike Newton ran up to the girls then, his face red and his hair wet from a snow fight.

Alice kicked my chair, mentally telling me that Bella would look over in five seconds. I dropped my head and lent back on my chair trying to relax. Picking my way through peoples heads I saw Bella being pulled down the queue by her friend. I told myself that I just being cautious, that watching her every move was better for the both of us. I didn't know if it was the truth or not however.

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked.

_Uh__…__who cares? _Jessica mentally replied as the girl waited at the end of the line for them, holding only a drink.

"Aren't you hungry?" said Jessica.

"Actually I feel a little sick." Was the quiet reply received.`

I frowned, the girl seemed naturally pale, her skin almost translucent but was she truly sick? Realising my concern, I shook my head, trying to focus. Humans got sick all the time, it shouldn't worry me.

Alice kicked my chair once more. _Focus Edward! She__'__s going to look over again soon._

Emmett who had become quickly bored with the inactive cafeteria, winked at me before shaking his head causing water droplets to soar through the air. Trying to join in, I laughed as Rose and Alice squealed, leaning away. I could feel the girl's eyes on us as Alice bought out a preserved ice ball she had kept hidden in her hand, she smirked before throwing it towards Emmett, who with a casual flick sent it flying through the air where it smashed into the opposite wall. The students in the queue looked around for the culprit but quickly shrugged it off.

"Well done, idiot."said Rosalie rolling her eyes. He just chuckled in response. I noticed then that Jasper was still monitoring me, sending calming waves every few minutes. I raised my eyebrows at him. There was no need, I was fine.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" _Ah, of course Edward Cullen._

My head turned at the sound of my name and just like last week my eyes met Bella's brown ones for a fraction of a minute before she dropped her head.

I didn't look away. Curious as to how I still couldn't read her mind.

What was it about her that shielded those thoughts from me?

She was a human possessing no power to stop me and I certainly wasn't blocking myself from reading the words running through her mind. I already knew from experience that close contact did nothing to change the situation. But what if I was to get closer still? Would touching her open them to me? Alas I could not touch her for my icy skin would surely repel her. I would find another way even if my options were running short.

Still looking at the girl Jessica bent down to giggle something in Bella's ear.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," _What is it about her? Does he think she__'__s prettier than me? Does _she_ think she__'__s prettier than me? _Jessica was mentally screaming behind the fake smile plastered on her face.

"He doesn't look angry does he?" Bella asked. So she _had_ noticed my glares, just hadn't mentioned it to anyone. Why? For some reason I longed to know, to understand.

"No, should he be?" _Has something happened between them? Wait__…__If he doesn__'__t want me, he surely doesn__'__t want Bella._

"I don't think he likes me." Bella said leaning down to put her head on her arm. My frown appeared. What was wrong with her? Usually I would despise myself for getting sucked into the meaningless drama but this time I couldn't help myself.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody…well they don't notice anybody enough to like them," _They never used to anyway_. "But he's still staring at you."

I ignored Jessica's attempts at flirtation as she tried unsuccessfully to catch my eye.

"Stop looking at him!" hissed Bella. Her friend complied and I turned back to our table.

_Looking for the best place to bite are you? _Rosalie sneered. I glared at her holding my growl back, now was not the time or place.

"Looks like your big snowball fight is cancelled Em." I said directing my gaze to the ceiling. The light flakes had turned into the natural pitter patter of Forks rain.

"Great." he moaned while shaking his head in disappointment.

The rest of lunch was silent until the bell rang. We stayed seated and watched as the cafeteria emptied of students. Bella, I noticed left with Mike to go to our biology lesson.

"Well…what are you going to do bro?" Emmett asked breaking the silence.

"Guys I'm fine, I'm going." I said looking at the door and standing up.

"Are you sure Edward? Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked.

She closed her eyes. My future was solid.

"He's a 100% sure."

"But the risk…" Jasper started.

"I'm fine Jasper!"

He was enjoying being out of the lime light, not having all eyes monitoring him for a change. I couldn't blame him, I hated it.

"Well have fun… don't kill anyone." Rose leered.

_Ignore her Edward, you can do this. _Alice's thoughts containing the positive charge I needed. Taking Alice's advice I walked away not waiting for them to join me, I would see them all later.

Walking out the cafeteria, through the double doors into the rain, I didn't bother to pull my hood up, wanting as much fresh air as I could get. Entering the building again the sound of my shoes on painted concrete bounced around the almost empty corridor making the noise seem louder than it actually was.

Just before I entered the biology room, I stopped breathing in preparation for the silent onslaught I would face in the next hour.

Looking at my…our table I found her, head down doodling on a notebook cover. Making my way forward I monitored my self with every step.

Four steps to go - I could feel the heat of her body wash over me but I couldn't smell her. That was good.

Three steps to go, two steps, one…I was still in control.

At reaching our desk I peeked over Bella's shoulder at the drawing, it was meaningless just squiggles and loops. I pulled my chair out moving it away from her but letting it drag across the floor creating a squeal of noise. Humans preferred noise to quiet, needing to understanding the movement around them. Bella did not look up at the sound of my approach.

Sitting down, I noticed that not breathing in the air surrounding me had kept the monster under control for the time being. I also noticed then the microscopes and slides sitting on the desk between us. A slight moment of panic and scanning Mr Banners mind confirmed my fears - I was to work with Bella to separate the slides into two categories: prophase and anaphase.

Understanding that we were partners now and that I would have to speak to her at some point in the next hour, I tensed, preparing myself for the upcoming igniting scorch.

"Hello," I kept my voice quiet not wanting to startle her.

It was as tortuous as it had been last week. I couldn't smell her but I could taste her sweet scent on my tongue. I swallowed the venom that seeped into my mouth while waiting for her to reply.

Bella looked up at me in shock. Her eyes wide and surprised.

I truly had given her a bad first impression, I hoped that my small smile in return would covey that I was on my best behaviour now.

"My name is Edward Cullen," though I knew she knew that, it was the polite thing to do - to explain to her who I was. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last weak. You must be Bella Swan."

A problem occurred then, I was out of air. In order to speak again I needed to breathe. While keeping my attention on Bella I casually gripped the chair I sat on, tensing my body, I let in a small breathe through my teeth. It was as powerful as it had been last week, it scorched its way down my throat, setting it on fire, flooding my mouth with venom. Swallowing it back I fought and remained in control. I could do this.

"How do you know my name?" Her voice quiet even in the small distance that separated us. I chuckled.

"Oh I think everyone knows your name. The whole towns' been waiting for you to arrive." Was it not obvious to Bella how popular she was at this moment in time? The way everyone here watched her, some still waiting for their chance to talk to her.

The news had spread like wild fire when Charlie had announced it.

"No, I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

I was confused, had she not corrected everyone to call her that?

"Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No I like Bella," she shook her head gently throwing her scent around the room, I remained as still as possible.

"But I think Charlie - I mean my dad, must call me Isabella behind my back. That's what everyone here seems to know me as."

At that point I realised I had made my first mistake, if I hadn't listened in on everyone she spoke to that first day, I would know to firstly greet her as Isabella. However it was quick of her to pick up on my mistake before even I had, most teenagers would have just accepted that another student knew her preferred name.

"Oh." I said lamely.

_That__'__s enough chit chat for now. _Mr Banner coughed, getting a few head turns.

"Okay everyone, lunchtime is over." He said clapping his hands, the conversations soon dyed down. Bella turned her attention towards the front, I copied her movement but continued to watch her from my peripheral sight.

During the lesson introduction Bella paid close attention, occasionally writing down a stray note. At one point she separated her hair, bringing a few loose curls over down over her shoulder, once more sending wave after wave of her scent towards me and each time I froze, willing for the monster to remain gone.

I didn't understand why I was so interested in her? Surely it wasn't normal to watch a person like this. I told myself again that I was just merely being precautious although I knew that excuse wouldn't hold for much longer.

Mr Banner ordered the class to get started then.

"Ladies first partner?" I smiled, nodding towards the microscope. I looked down at Bella only to find her open mouthed staring up at me.

What was wrong with her? Had I done something to scare her?

I thought back quickly, nothing came to mind.

"Or I could start, if you wish."

"No," she said shaking her head slightly "I'll go ahead."

I watched as she put the first slide into place with delicate pale fingers, three seconds later she looked up.

"Prophase." She sounded confident unlike most of the dimwits in this class who were overly confused during this simple task.

"Do you mind if I look?" I asked before she could remove the slide.

Foolishly not thinking, I put my hand on hers to stop her, as if I was human. I wasn't prepared for the strange shock of electricity that burned up my arm at her touch. For that short burst of a second it felt as though my arm was alight with fire. Another new experience I hadn't encountered before. But disappointment flooded through me when her silent mind had remained silent.

She yanked her hand from under mine. Of course as I'd previously guessed - her warm hand was repelled by my cold one.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I moved the microscope towards me careful not to touch her again before looking into the eye piece for a second and seeing that she was correct with her conclusion.

"Prophase," I could feel her eyes on me as I completed the small task of writing it on the worksheet and swapping slides. All the while through the effortless conversation I took small breaths every now and again, breathing in the same torment over and over.

"Anaphase," I wrote as I spoke the word.

"May I?" Bella asked. I smirked at her, did she think I was wrong? But, following the girls wish I pushed the microscope towards her.

We continued on like this till the worksheet was complete. With nothing more to do, I watched Bella look around the room. With her distracted I quickly turned my head to the window taking in a deep breath.

I realised that I had now truly given up on trying to read her mind, if touch didn't reveal anything I doubted anything else would. I'd just have to accept the fact that her mind was forever silent to me. It didn't stop the curiosity though.

Turning back to my new partner, I felt the small crease between my eyes wondering what she was thinking. Bella looked up a second later before realisation crossed her face.

"Did you get contacts?" Bella said quickly, I frowned not understanding her question.

"No."

"Oh, I thought there was something different about your eyes."

Mistake number two.

She unlike anybody else had noticed the change in my eye colour. My eyes last week would have been pitch black in hunger. This week however after draining several animals over my absence in preparation for today, they would be golden. Nobody else had gotten even remotely close to notice the changes, as they preferred to look away in embarrassment when we returned their stares but this strange human had hit the nail right on the head. If I had realised this a fraction sooner I could of just lied and told her yes.

Learning from my mistakes (and I was making many in this one lesson), part of Bella Swans character fell into place - she was extremely perceptive.

I shrugged, hoping she would soon forget her discovery.

_So they think they can just sit in my lesson and talk__…_Mr Banner approached the desk walking round to our side, bringing with him fresh air. I breathed in, cherishing it.

Looking at the completed worksheet, he picked it up and examined it more closely, checking the answers.

_I shouldn__'__t of expected it any other way__…_

"So Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" He asked.

"Bella," I corrected. "Actually, she identified three of the five." Surprise flittered across his face, this was a more advanced lesson and he did not expect many to accomplish much from it.

"Have you done this lab before?" he questioned Bella. Shaking her head slightly she admitted that she had completed it before but with another cell element.

As they discussed her school history, I once more became sucked in. She was clever, for a human, admitting that she had previously been in an advanced placement program. This I was not remotely surprised at.

"Well, I guess its good you two are lab partners." _So the others can learn something for themselves. _I watched as he made his way over to Mike's table. His concentration was elsewhere though.

_Why is he talking to her? Why her? Surely she must see what a freak he really is._

I returned Mikes' glare before turning back to Bella who had continued to doodle the same twisted pattern as earlier.

Thinking that I should keep up with the amount of effort I had put in so I far I decided to bring up the weather, a boring everyday topic of conversation. The girl would most likely be upset that the snow was disappearing with the rain.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" I said watching a raindrop run slowly down the window.

"Not really." Bella replied not looking up from her notebook. Remembering a newly discovered fact that had been mentioned in her conversation with Mr Banner, I had found out she had previously lived in Phoenix. Bella had been raised under blistering heat so the wind and rain of Forks must be a hard change for her.

"You don't like the cold." I stated.

"Or the wet." She agreed.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live."

Maybe she should return to her true home in Phoenix. Away from Forks, away from me. But I couldn't be sure as to if I would or wouldn't follow.

"You have no idea." No, I didn't thanks to her silent mind.

"Why did you come here then?" At once I regretted the harsh tone. I sounded too prying, too rude.

"Its…complicated."

"I think I can keep up." I was curious, what would be complicated to a human? Their lives were so simple.

It was silent for a moment, I could practically see the clogs turning in Bella's head as to what to say. Looking up her eyes met mine and a small frown appeared. What was she thinking?

"My mother got re-married." Voice and eyes sad.

"That doesn't sound so complex…when did that happen?" I kept my voice gentle.

"Last September"

I felt the strange urge to comfort her in someway, I didn't know what would be comforting but I knew that it was not my icy skin.

"And you don't like him," I guessed.

"No Phil is fine," She defended. "Too young maybe but nice enough." I was surprised, most teenagers hated the new family member, always blaming them for splitting up the family.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" I fired off another question looking into her eyes, hoping they would tell me why. Bella liked her mothers new husband and enjoyed the heat so I couldn't understand the reason behind the new home change.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." Her smile was small but instantly I wanted to understand the reason for it.

"Have I heard of him?" Her smile made me smile in response. I wondered which Phil was her mothers.

"Probably not. He doesn't play _well_. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot." Bella verified.

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." I guessed again, it seemed to get more information out of her than my questions did.

"No she did not send me here. I sent myself." Bella explained her tone stubborn as her chin raised a fraction. And I didn't understand the action, so I gave up, there was just no making sense of the girl.

"I don't understand."

I didn't try to hide my frustration but it soon melted away as she sighed quietly. _Why? _I asked my self for the thousandth time.

I breathed in allowing the burn and the venom, accepting that I couldn't fight it off.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her…unhappy," Bella gave a little shake of her head. Her brown eyes turned thoughtful.

"So I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie."

"But now your unhappy." She had made that much clear.

"And?"

With this one word another part of her character fell into place - Bella was unselfish. She put other people before her - leaving her mother to travel with her husband, allowing her mothers happiness before her own.

"That doesn't seem fair." I shrugged. She laughed in response, it wasn't a happy sound.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before." I agreed dryly, realising how true it was.

"So that's all." She concluded.

I stared at her, just trying to understand more.

"You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see." I said slowly.

Bella's words had hidden her true feelings that were reflected in her eyes. The one part of her that I could read.

Her face twitched slightly but the girl remained silent, looking away to watch the teacher helping another couple. I breathed in holding onto the chair, feeling the heat scorch down my throat, once more allowing it. The monster still remained absent.

"Am I wrong?" I questioned.

The silence continued on. Answering my question in its own way.

"I didn't think so." I smiled.

"Why does it matter to you?" Bella's tone turning accusing as she continuing to watch Mr Banner.

"That's a very good question." I whispered to myself.

Why did it matter?

I had never paid this much attention to a human before, never had a conversation with one and actually _cared_ when they became unsettled. I didn't understand what it was about _her_. But something drew me in wanting to know more. Wanting to know her. I couldn't even be mad at myself because I _liked_ sitting here talking to Bella Swan.

How strange.

I was glad the others weren't here to see the interaction. If I didn't understand it, they surely wouldn't.

Moving to look back up, Bella was still facing forward, now wearing a scowl. I held my chuckle in, not wanting to anger her any further.

"Am I annoying you?" She looked back to me then, holding eye contact.

"Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read - my mother always calls me her open book." Her mother was almost correct. The girls eyes were easy to read, the rest, however - not so much.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Especially that silent mind.

"You must be a good reader then,"

"Usually." I admitted, it was the complete truth.

It was a stupid thing to do but I suddenly let leash a wide smile, flashing all my teeth. Maybe it would scare her off, for I was being draw in too quickly and needed to put a stop to it. It was not safe for either of us.

"Right times up." Mr Banner called. Which enabled Bella to place her attention on the front of the room once more.

Granting myself to breathe in a last time, I realised I had met my target - I could sit next to this human girl with her sweet blood and still remain from attacking her. I had almost gotten used to the repeated burn that made me feel as though I was swallowing fire.

The bell rang out then and I was swiftly gathering up my things and out the door in the same notion as last Monday, probably breaking all positive thoughts of me that I had created.

The hallways soon became crammed with students as they fled there previous lesson. I walked quickly dodging the ones who entered my path. From leaving the room and breaking away from our little bubble, I had become conflicted. It wasn't supposed to be like this, I had become too drawn in, too interested in her human life, when usually I despised them all. I had lived mine, why did their's matter? It was just one never ending cycle of problems.

I didn't care about them. So why this girl? Why did I care when she became upset talking of her mother? Why had I wanted to comfort or protect her on numerous occasions? I thought back to when I had accidentally touched her hand with mine. The warmth, the shock that vibrated up my arm, again I thought why? How was it possible for me to feel _that_ when I was a moving rock?

I reached the doors of the Spanish class then. Walking in I sat in my regular spot next to Emmett.

_Hey it__'__s the man of the hour. Not skipping this time are you? _

I merely shook my head at him.

_So, how did it go?_

"Great, just great Emmett."

_But the girl__…_

"Is making her way to her next lesson I presume."

Emmett chuckled.

Mrs Montoya walked in then calling the class to order.

I ignored Emmett's head chatter and thought about what I should do. Keeping myself from attacking the girl was still the right thing to do, getting pulled into her life and caring about it was not. So tomorrow I would ignore Bella and forget about today. She may think me rude but I did not care as long as she lived, as long as I didn't kill her.

_Edward, anybody in there?_

"Edward,Es todo lo bueno?" asked Mrs Montoya.

"Sí lo siento." I replied leaving Emmett looking dumbstruck. I'd had decades to learn languages of the world. My brain was like a sponge so I fed it with as much information as I could. Emmett however didn't see the point, his main focus in his existence was his wife.

As the bell rung out signalling the end of class, I gathered my stuff up, throwing it in my bag then sauntered off not bothering to hold up for Emmett.

"Edward! Wait up!" he called catching up with me.

"What's wrong? I thought you said everything went fine."

"I don't want to talk about it Em, lets just get home."

Emmett was the laid back one in our family, I should've given him more credit.

Walking through the main doors the rain had stopped, instead hung a fine wet mist. As we reached the car I opened it and the others got in but I didn't follow their actions instead just waited.

_Come on you idiot, lets go! _That was Rosalie.

After about a minute though, Bella made her way into the mist, her head hung low.

_Glad to see the girls still alive Edward. _Alice thought.

I watched as she crossed the parking lot, moving around the parked cars. As she headed towards a big red truck I frowned, surely that was not her car? But alas she hopped in, turning the ignition, making the truck roar to life. Checking her blind spots before spotting me she jammed the truck into reverse almost hitting the car behind.

I laughed out loud.

_What are you laughing moron? _Once more from Rose.

Ignoring her I continued to watch as Bella pulled out more slowly, looking wary like she thought her truck would massacre the cars around her. I continued laughing as she drove past before sliding into my own car. I couldn't remember laughing properly like this in years. Driving home I let a chuckle escape now and again.

Later that evening when I had informed Carlisle and Esme of today's events I escaped upstairs thinking of how tomorrow would play out.

**Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Accident

**Two**** updates in one month!? **

**Even with the pile of work I've had to do lately I've managed to finish Chapter 6 - it only needs a few tweaks now.**

**I'll be starting Chapter 7 this week and I don't reckon it'll take me that long to write either which means you'll have Chapter 5 soon too.**

**Why don't I post my Chapters as soon as I've written them?**

**I like to stay around three chapters ahead so I'm not panicking about posting. **

**If you've read my other story "Hide and Seek" well I write those chapters when inspiration hits - they don't need lots of planning like Twilight does. **

**Thank you again to my reviewers and followers, your support is much appreciated.**

**Enjoy.**

Twilight - (Edwards Point of View) - Chapter 4

The next morning, Tuesday, I had wandered a little deeper into the forest searching for breakfast. I didn't rush the experience enjoying the quiet noise around me as always - the pecking of a bird high in a tree or the snap of a twig under a deer's foot.

Since yesterday, I'd been constantly thinking and finally came up with the conclusion that I needed to withdraw my self from Bella, that getting involved in her human life wasn't good. It wasn't right. Yesterday was an odd exception and it could not and would not happen again. From today, I would treat her as any other human that walked the school halls but I couldn't deny that I was beginning to become a little obsessed by Bella even with the short time I'd known of her existence.

However, I was intrigued to see the girl again, her mind was a puzzle and trying to figure out the meaning of each frown, smile and sigh, to me was fascinating.

Last night when the others had asked me how the Biology lesson went, I just shrugged and told them that she was still alive. It was all they needed to know.

Now back in my room I looked into the mirror for the final time, frowning at the golden orbs staring back wishing they would change to my birth mothers gentle green.

The mist had disappeared over night, leaving the sun trying weakly to break through the clouds. Alice's vision had assured us that it wouldn't, so we were free to go school. The mist may have disappeared, however it had turned yesterday's rain into ice. Snow and frozen raindrops were left covering each tree branch that surrounded the house.

Picking up my school bag, swinging it over my shoulder, I descended down the stairs at a human pace. The others were gathered in the lounge, which was a usual morning trait. Jasper and Emmett on the sofa watching the morning news. Rosalie by the back glass wall checking her reflection in a compact mirror and Alice sat at her desk completing some finishing touches to a drawing.

I didn't have to ask my question out loud before Alice's mental reply came.

_Dining room._

On entering Esme was stood with a hand on her hip staring down at a house plan.

"What are you thinking?" I said walking over to stand next to her. She chuckled in response as she put her arm around me.

"Have a good day at school dear." She smiled.

"Sure thing mum." I replied giving her a quick kiss on the head then retreated back to the main room

"Lets go." I said nodding towards the door.

_A whole 5 minutes earlier than normal? You want to see her again, don't you? _I looked at Alice. She was right but I wasn't about to admit it.

I collected the keys out the draw, walked down the hallway, grabbed my coat and entered the garage. The only car missing was Carlisle's Mercedes.

Opening my Volvo and sliding in, we were soon making the way down the twisting pathway through the forest. The car had no problem with the black ice that covered the roads.

Parking up at school, the five of us stepped out, following our usual routine and waited for the bell to ring. The ice had brought a definite chill to air making it possible to see small clouds of water vapour everywhere. We stood watching as other students clung on to walls, cars and friends as they tried to make their way inside without slipping on the icy lot.

After about five minutes more of waiting I could hear the rumble of _her_ engine coming up the 101. It was a distinct sound, louder than the other ancient cars that littered Forks.

Looking towards the entrance I watched as the truck appeared, Bella was sat hands tight around the steering wheel and a look of pure concentration etched on her face.

Bella inched her truck slowly forward, manoeuvring it into a space on the opposite side of the parking lot to us. She got out, slamming her door and sending small red specks of paint flying into the air but instead of making her way across the ice ring towards class, Bella holding on the side of her truck, walked with slow precaution to her back tires.

I guessed that she like everyone else was afraid of the ice.

Maybe I should go over there and offer her a hand.

She would not be effected by the unnatural coldness of my skin in this weather and watching her now I could see that she was wearing mittens, meaning skin contact wouldn't cause a problem.

But no, I made a promise to myself this morning. The girl was not to be treated differently just because I couldn't read her mind. I felt a seconds disappointment at this remembrance before mentally shaking it off, I was being absurd.

However I continued to watch her - this was not breaking my promise.

Bella was stood staring at the snow chains on her tyres, the glimpse I had of her expression was…emotional somehow. And once more I longed to understand why this was.

At that moment though all chaos broke loose.

_NO! _Alice mentally shouted.

I searched her head quickly, worried that I was about to unconsciously attack but instead a sickening vision filled my head.

Tyler Crowley's speeding van was going enter the parking lot only to hit the ice wrong, and swerve madly out of control - straight towards the back of Bella's red truck and its owner was standing in-between them.

NO, not her! Please not her! Panic flooded through me.

Just then the vision came to life and I watched as the van appeared, hitting the ice in the worse place for the second time. It created a high pitched screech and caused Bella to look up, strangely straight into my eyes. I could see my horror reflected in her chocolate orbs. Then the only girl in that moment turned to watch her approaching death.

_EDWARD NO! _

Ignoring Alice, not caring in that single solitary moment who saw me. I ran.

Around the cars, around the students at a inhumanly fast speed. I would sort the damage out later.

At reaching Bella less than a second before the van could crush her, I grabbed her round the waist, pushing her to the floor with my body, not having the time to be as gentle with her as needed. I froze as I heard her head slam to the ground with a sickening crack.

I could feel Bella's thumping heart beating against me but still mentally begged that she remained conscious for I didn't have time to check her over as the van was still madly out of control. It had bounced off the truck and was heading towards Bella for the second time.

Was this girl some kind of magnet for danger?

I swore involuntary at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Not seeing an escape route, I had no choice but to pull my arm that remained cocooned around Bella and use both hands to roughly push the manic van away from her.

It rocked to the side in unwillingness at being shoved away, looking dangerously close to falling on top of us.

I quickly grasped the underside of the van with a hand to stop the rocking while sliding my arm under the girl again, only to swing her around out of dangers path allowing her legs to bump against the tire of the car parked next to us.

Finally concluding that there was no more danger, I released the van from my grip letting all four tyres touch the ground once more.

Breathing heavily I looked down at Bella. Her eyes were wide with shock staring fixedly at a point in the vans crushed side - my hand dent to be exact.

My adrenalin disappeared, only to be replaced with panic.

What detail of my inhumanness had she seen?

Bella's skin was more pale than normal, but my main concern was her head, that I had knocked so harshly to the floor.

Was she bleeding? I could just about contain myself from her scent but her pouring blood would be too much I was certain. Still frozen like the stone man I was, I sniffed the air quickly and was only met with her delicious scent. I breathed it in, grateful for the first time from the scorch it gave me.

Until now I hadn't noticed the proximity of our closeness, I was still holding her against me and even through the many layers I could feel her body heat.

That was when the screaming began.

Were they just screaming because of the situation or because they had seen something inhuman?

I quickly scanned the minds around me to check.

_What just happened? _

"Call an ambulance!"

_Who's behind the van?_

"Bella!"

_Is someone dead?_

_TYLER! BELLA!_

"Bella? Are you alright?" I frantically asked. Feel the burn, breathe it in.

_Has someone called 911?_

_Somebody should get these kids inside!_

"Tyler, its okay the ambulance is almost here. Stay calm."

_The ambulance is on its way._

_Move, move out the way._

_Bella! _

Finally after a long second I got a quiet reply.

"I'm fine."

And I melted into those words, until Bella began squirming against me trying to sit up.

"Be careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard." I wasn't able to check the full extent of her injuries but I wanted to get her to Carlisle soon for a full head scan.

From my experience of medical school years ago, I understood that a simple knock to the head for a human could end traumatically. Bleeding on the brain, a concussion, a fracture, a broken skull were just a few of the problems I may of caused.

"Ow," as my statement made an appearance.

"That's what I thought," I suppressed a grin at how glad I was that she was breathing and conscious.

I held back a laugh when I realised how twisted this situation had become. A vampire _saving_ a human, the opposite of what should naturally occur.

"How in the…how did you get over here so fast?" I lost my smile realising that she _had_ seen to much.

I rushed through the possible answers in my mind. She'd just hit her head, I'd probably caused a concussion. Although I hated this, I needed to convince Bella that she was imagining things.

To protect my family, to protect her.

"I was standing right next to you Bella." I kept my face straight, my voice calm, gentle but slightly authoritive and allowed my butterscotch eyes to bore into her over perceptive brown ones.

Bella struggled again trying to sit up and this time I allowed her to. I needed the limited amount of fresh air that this small space gave in order to keep control of the situation.

Not loosing eye contact with Bella I slid away from her while placing a slightly concerned expression on my face hopefully making her second the question just asked. My magic worked and her expression turned from questioning to confused.

Seconds later, although the screaming continued, louder voices were made present. Bella looked up at the tear stained faces that had managed now to peek around the van. Teachers and students pushing to get a better look at the damage.

"Stay where you are, don't try to move around."

"Get Tyler out of the van!"

Only wanting to get Bella to Carlisle, at this ridiculously slow speed I was becoming more impatient and more anxious about her fragile head every passing second, I could read minds I couldn't x-ray them so just because she wasn't bleeding didn't mean there wasn't something terribly wrong happening inside. Apparently though Bella didn't seem as concerned with her injuries and as she started to stand up I quickly pushed her back down. I didn't think it was wise for her to be moving her head around so much.

"Just stay put for now."

"But its cold," her reply made me chuckle, Bella had nearly died not ten minutes ago and she was complaining about the cold ground.

"You were over there," I quickly grew serious again. "You were by your car." The girl was too perceptive for her own good.

"No, I wasn't."

"I saw you." For the second time I saw Bella Swan gave a small stubborn lift of her chin, she wasn't going to make this easy and she wasn't going to believe me without a dispute.

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." Once more I let my eyes pierce into hers, willing her to just believe and accept it.

"No." Damn it! Why was this girl so stubborn?

"Please, Bella." I begged with my eyes and words, running out of time as I heard the sirens approaching.

"Why?"

Because I'm a vampire.

Because I don't want you to die.

Because I don't want to run again.

"Trust me." I kept my voice gentle and pleading.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

Why couldn't she be like every other human and just believe the lies?

Anger rushed through me. This was a promise I could not keep. I scoffed inside at asking for her trust when it was pointless, she would never be allowed to know the truth. The lies and stories would just continue.

"Fine." I snapped.

"Fine." Bella copied. A frown etched on her face as the medics made their appearance.

I sat helplessly on the ground while watching eight full grown men struggle to push the van far enough away, thinking of Emmett for a split second I knew he would be watching, just itching to pick the van up.

Bringing the two stretchers out of the ambulance, I jumped up quickly as Joseph one of Carlisle's work partners came over. Brett, another member of the hospital staff was already tending to Bella so I didn't have to worry about her again just yet.

"Whoa Edward! Are you not hurt?" Joseph asked a look of concern upon his face and his hands held out in front of him in a motion to stop me somehow.

"No, thanks Joseph. I'm perfect, not a scratch on me. I'm more worried about Isabella, she smacked her head pretty hard when I pushed her out of the way. I think she may have a concussion." I frowned.

Turning around I could see Bella ten feet away from me, sitting on a stretcher, answering questions to her medic.

"Thanks Edward. Are you sure you don't need any medical attention?" Joseph pressed me. I shook my head and watched him walk over to Brett. I casually listened as what I'd said was repeated, playing up Bella's injury might buy me some protection.

Looking across the crowd of nosey students, I sought out my family who had remained by the car.

Rosalie was dangerously furious. _You idiot! What the hell did you just do? Expose us all when you should have just let her die!_

Emmett was wavering between how he felt. _Dude that was a dumb move but I got your back. Watch out for Jasper and Rose, they're not as calm... _

_Edward, you go with Bella. Keep her safe, Jaspers plan…_And her vision hit. Jasper at night in Bella's room, watching her sleep peacefully before walking over, stroking her cheek with a finger and then quickly snapping her neck.

NO!

My anger rose to the surface but I couldn't afford to loose it now, I'd already done too much damage. He would not kill her, I would allow no harm to touch Isabella Swan. A new promise to myself. I would protect her, watch her 24 hours a day if it meant she was safe. This feeble human had caused me enough trouble and I knew there would be hell to pay later but I was ready, Jasper would not touch a single cell on her delicate body.

_Go, look after her Edward. Ill do what I can about Jasper. _Were Alice's last words.

But before I could protect the human I first needed to protect my family.

Tyler was long gone and it was only Bella who had seen the dent in the car which I would lie about later. I walked back to the van and assed the crowd, thankful that no one was watching me I pulled the dent out with the heel of my shoe, grateful when it didn't make too much noise.

Following Alice's orders and my new desire to keep Bella Swan alive, I opened the passenger door of the ambulance, finding Joseph buckled up ready to leave.

"Hey Edward, everything okay?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I ride with you, I want to stay with Bella."

_Hmm, didn't know they were a thing…_

I frowned at the thought, young Joseph was wrong. I was neither in or could ever have a relationship with Isabella. True I had shown more interest towards her than the other humans but that was thanks to her quiet mind and luscious blood. I was alone forever.

"Yeah sure, jump in."

I slid into the front seat just as the Chief of Police arrived on the scene. In the two years since we had returned to Forks, I hadn't gotten close enough to read Charlie Swans mind, of course before I'd had no need to, not until now that is. I was curious as to whether his mind matched his daughters mute one. However as Chief Swan jumped out his car, panic flooded his mind and face as he recognised his only daughter perched on the hospital stretcher.

"Bella!" he shouted. _Oh no please, please no. _

I watched from the wing mirror as Charlie relaxed slightly as both Bella and an EMT both gave him the same opinion that his daughter was fine and her only injury consisted of a bumped head.

Finally after loading Bella up into the back of the van, we left towards the hospital with the Chief driving behind us. During the short drive, different scenarios played in my head. Bella had a fractured skull, Bella had a broken skull, Bella was bleeding on the brain. On and on, making my stress rise with every passing minute.

When we were parked up outside the double doors of the emergency room, I jumped out quickly, knowing that Bella was in safe hands for now, to leave in search of the safer hands that were Carlisle's. I walked quickly following the path through the hospital up to his office, I knocked but hearing no other thoughts than his, thankful that he wasn't with a patient I opened the door.

Carlisle looked up shocked to find me in his office for the second time in nine days, this wasn't usually a regular occurrence.

"Edward…"

"Carlisle, there's been an accident. I did something stupid but the girl she's hurt. I hurt her actually, pushing her out the way."

"Tell me what happened Edward. Which girl is this?"

The anxiety came crashing down on me again full force. Bella was in the hospital because of me. I remembered my promise early this morning, that starting from today I would treat her as I treated any other human. A promise that I hadn't even had time to keep.

"Someone was driving too fast, their van hit the ice wrong and it went straight for Bella. I couldn't just let her die! I ran, really ran," _Edward! _Carlisle now stood. " I know it was stupid but nobody saw, I pushed her to the ground Carlisle and she hit her head. I'm so worried that I hurt her."

_Are you sure there were no eye witnesses?_

"None I triple checked but Carlisle I should warn you Jasper and Rosalie are furious."

"Yes I image that they are but we'll have to deal with that later, the girl is safe for now."

He was right, she was safe and she would remain that way. I was positive.

"She's in the emergency room, please can you check on her. I don't trust anybody else."

He nodded.

"Well it appears I have a new patient." _Lead the way son. I have to say she seems good for you. I've never seen you care for someone like this before._

Making the way back through the hospital in tow with Carlisle, I remained silent as I listened to his thoughts on how Bella had changed me. He like Joseph this morning thought I was attracted to her. He thought perhaps there was a chance we could be together. I scoffed at his thoughts.

Outside the emergency room, I paused turning to my father.

"Thank you for doing this Carlisle."

He nodded in understanding before a nurse appeared grabbing his attention about results and files. _Ill meet you inside son._

Opening the doors, I made my way in and as I did I felt a strange feeling inside me grow, I did not know what it was but I was soon distracted as my eyes immediately searched and found Bella sat up on her bed, eyes closed and one hand slightly curled into a fist. In the bed next to her was Tyler with his head covered in bandages. He was keeping up a steady stream of mumbled apologies. Perhaps that was the reason for the clenched hand?

"Bella I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." _…and mike were talking about, maybe I should ask her out to make up for today._

Choosing to ignore his thoughts, I stood at the end of Bella's bed. Her coat had been removed and I could see she was wearing a long sleeved v neck that complimented her pale skin colour.

Tyler noticed me then and opened his mouth to speak but before he could, I gestured for him to keep quiet.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked, fully aware that she wasn't, her hand still lay next to her in a fist.

Bella's eyes flew open before settling on me and tuning into a glare. I smirked at the thought of this delicate creature ever holding true anger inside her small body.

"Hey Edward, I'm really sorry -" I cut him off with a wave of my hand also noticing that Bella must of stuck to the lie I had given her. Surprise flooded me, she had actually stuck to the story but why now when before she seemed so determined to be right.

"No blood, no foul." I smiled both at my own joke and at the thought that maybe Bella wouldn't make this situation so hard. That I wouldn't have to lie through my teeth for hours just to get her to believe.

I moved to sit on the side of Tyler's bed, it seemed a normal human thing to do.

Looking at Bella again, I smirked, "So, what's the verdict?"

Her expression turned to one of irritation.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all but they wont let me go," Her arms when up in a clear sign of exasperation. I held in my laugh as Bella turned to me.

"How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

Knowing that Carlisle would be on his way now, I replied, "Its all about who you know, but don't worry I came to spring you."

At that moment, the emergency door opened again and I did not need to turn around to know that Carlisle had arrived. My eyes were still on Bella as I watched her jaw become slack and her eyes observe my fathers face. I groaned internally as I saw recognition on become apparent on her face, somehow she knew that this man was my adoptive father.

Walking over, he picked up her chart and read through it.

"So Miss Swan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

I watched Carlisle as he placed her file back and walked over to the light board behind Bella, turning it on and carefully examining her x - rays.

"Your x - rays look good," _But look at all these heeled scars, how many times did her mother drop her as baby? _He mentally chuckled as I threw him a fleeting look.

"Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard." Thanks so much dad.

I smiled at Bella, as another glare was sent my way.

"Its fine." _She's not giving much away is she? _Hmm, that was true.

Carlisle then threaded his fingers through her hair in search of bump. During my study of my two medical degrees I'd watched and even on occasions assisted Carlisle with patients, staying away from the bleeding ones of course but it never bothered me before that he could touch them in a way that I never would be able to, until now. Why did I suddenly wish I could touch this fragile human in a way that wouldn't make me afraid of crushing her skull?

I frowned looking down at my stone hands and hating them. I also didn't understand this emotion raging suddenly inside me.

In my peripheral sight I saw Bella flinch, I tensed.

_Relax Edward, she's okay. _

"Tender?" Carlisle asked her, still feeling along her skull lightly.

"Not really." Bella replied shortly. I followed Carlisle's orders and relaxed, letting a chuckle slip through to lighten my mood.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room," This was news to me, I'd become so adsorbed within Bella again that I'd forgotten the rest of the world. I listened for his thoughts now but found nothing. So Charlie's mind was some what like his daughters but it only showcased thoughts when there was more emotion in them perhaps? Interesting.

"You can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all." My father doctored.

"Can't I go back to school?" Bella asked.

"Maybe you should take it easy today." Carlisle said, raising his eyebrows.

Bella's gaze flickered over to me, still sat on Tyler's bed I remembered. I stood up, folding my arms.

"Does he get to go back to school?"

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived." I said, also thinking of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Actually, most of the school seems to be in the waiting room." Carlisle corrected me and as Bella disappeared behind her hands with a small moan.

"Do you want to stay?" My father asked not understanding the cause.

"No, no!" Bella replied, quickly jumping off the bed and stumbling. The same feeling shot through me as I watched Carlisle place his hands gently on her shoulders to steady her. It was nothing more than a doctor caring for his patient but instantly in that moment I wished for his gentleness.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested, letting her go but keeping an eye on

her balance.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," Bella stubbornly said and after observing her throughout the conversation I realised another Bella quality - she didn't like to be taken care of, to appear weak. Every time someone had asked her a question, she had brushed it off.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," My father replied while signing her free. I gave him another look, knowing he had done that for my benefit.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I groaned internally knowing that she _wasn't_ going to make the situation easy.

My fathers reply was short as he busiest himself with Tyler's papers.

_Its all yours now Edward, play it safe and stay smart._

I watched Carlisle for second too long though as Bella's scent suddenly crashed upon me. Her voice was without warning in my face, her hot breath fanning across my face.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I took a step back as her aroma took over my senses - filling my mouth with venom and fire, my nose with sweetness. The girl was too close. My muscles tightened as I fought to remain in control.

_Easy Edward. Focus. _Carlisle was watching my every move.

I didn't want to do this here now or ever but I knew I had to play the bad guy I kept my face menacing and jaw clenched "Your father is waiting for you."

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind." Bella stated leaning up to get even closer to me. I wanted to say that I did mind, that the girl should run if she knew what was good for her.

Instead, knowing I would have to do this at some point, I glared down at her before turning and striding out the doors at a quick pace. I found a quiet corner and wheeled around to face Bella.

"What do you want?" I turned my expression hard, hoping to intimidate her. Bella frowned slightly.

"You owe me an explanation,"

"I saved your life - I don't owe you anything." She flinched from my bitter tone.

"You promised." I did - one that I couldn't keep.

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." With my new trait discovery, I knew Bella wouldn't like that - my implication of her injuries.

"There's nothing wrong with my head." I could now definitely see anger in those chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you want from me Bella?" She was truly still my personal devil, inflicting chaos on my existence. I over came one hurdle only to be met with a another. Her scent and her perceptiveness in this case. Bella would never understand the demons that I faced because all she was is a insignificant little girl.

"I want to know the truth, I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" It was a question that would make Bella question her sanity. Hopefully she would realise that I was right, that I _had _been standing next to her.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me — Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all —and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…"

It was the longest thing I had heard Bella say. And she had seen it all, every detail.

I was taken aback, not knowing what to do, what to say. I just stared at her.

There was a brief quiet pause.

"You think I lifted the van off you?" My tone held a slight sneer as I tried to compose myself back into my role.

Bella nodded once, her pose rigid.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." I shook my head slightly. When she told everyone her crazy story we would be gone - we never stuck around to wait for peoples reactions but I had to do what I could now to try and provide some protection. I was angry that it had come to this.

Bella's next words once more surprised me and I lost my frown.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." _Why?! _If I could choose one moment to read her mind, it would be now. Knowing that my wish would never be granted I simply asked her instead.

"Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me, I don't like to lie - so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it." My anger soon returned however when it became apparent to me that all Bella was asking for was my trust - the truth behind the lies. And the fact that I couldn't give it to her when all she had done so far was trust me, infuriated me. My body tensed in rage wanting all this to be over.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you."

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

I could see the answer in her eyes before the answer came - I stared at her, almost daring to say the word that would cause so much disruption to my existence - "No."

"In that case…I hope you enjoy disappointment." And the girl would be disappointed when she didn't get her answer. Telling her the truth was out of the question.

There was silence as we stared at each - just waiting for someone to speak first.

.

.

"Why did you even bother?" Bella's query caught me off guard and I answered this one time with the truth.

"I don't know."

I turned and walked away not allowing anymore of her questions. I could feel her eyes on my retreating form. My mind was blank from the surprise and shock I'd just endured.

The girl had seen everything. That was my biggest problem. Previously when this situation had occurred we would cover our tracks before disappearing.

This time however the girl had said that she wasn't going to tell anybody, I couldn't read her mind to know if that was the truth or not and her eyes were not a reliable source when it came to something this big.

I once more found myself inside Carlisle's office, I closed the door allowing my true self to come out - in times of stress we often found ourselves becoming unmoving statues, something a human couldn't do.

This is how Carlisle found me when he entered his office. He didn't speak, just sat down at his desk and waited for me to start. I unfroze.

"She saw everything Carlisle."

_Everything?_

I nodded.

_We'll have to leave - tonight. I'm sorry its come down to this._

"Carlisle, she said she wouldn't tell anyone…"

_The risk though Edward is too high. We can't be found out._

"Please hear me out." I waited for his acceptance. He nodded.

"I don't think the risk is that high, I believe her Carlisle, I've watched her - she's not like the other humans. Please can we not tell the others, just give it a few days. If she talks we'll run." He was silent for a minute thinking it over.

"Okay, until Friday. If the girl does say nothing, we'll stay." _Tonight will be hard enough_. He thought reminding my of my earlier warning.

"For now though - go back to school," _And_ _listen in._

Carlisle was right, Bella was safe at home now. I'd go keep a watchful eye on Jasper.

Lunch was quiet - nobody spoke.

Rosalie was still furious, convinced that from my idiotic moves we would have to leave Forks. Emmett was keeping his distance knowing that if he tried to calm his wife down, she would turn on him.

Jasper had perfected his plan, he believed it would all end tonight - he was smug about it which made me boil in rage. I had my jaw and fists clenched shut so I didn't make the desired slip of ripping his head off.

Alice spent most of the hour dipping into the future, all she saw was the same thing - Jasper attacking and me blocking him every time. It gave me confidence that Isabella would still be alive tomorrow and everyday after that. Alice let out a small sigh worried about how tonight would play out.

In Biology, it felt strange to now have the desk to myself again as if the girl had never been here in the first place. The space next to me felt unusually empty without her. Students kept turning around to look at her empty seat wondering if she was still alive, their eyes slidding past me. Spanish with Emmett dragged, almost building up the suspense for the fight I knew there would be tonight.

My brother remained his cheery self, it was the only 'normal' aspect of today that stayed the same. He did however warn me of Roses plans to destroy something valuable of mine in revenge - she was indecisive between my vanquish and my stash of diaries I'd previously kept. Although I would miss both, I would let her have her fun then allow her to see how unaffected I was. Her revenge was pitiful - I had run for Rose when she had accidentally killed a teenager after he couldn't keep his hands to himself. I hadn't throw a tantrum like she was doing now.

In the parking lot, my siblings slipped into the car. I paused looking over at the empty space where Bella's truck had been before following their actions and climbed in.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Argument

**Chapter 5**

When we walked into the living room, Esme was placing a vase of fresh flowers on the coffee table. She turned around at the sound of our approach, a warm smile on her heart shaped face.

"Pack your bags Esme. Edward here exposed us. We'll be leaving shortly." Rosalie spat out.

_Oh no! Exposed us? What happened? _

"Nobody is going anywhere Rosalie! There were no eye witnesses," Apart from the girl herself. "I triple checked."

"And how do you truly know that when you can only read…"

"Rose, enough." Esme cut her off with a rare stern look.

After a hateful glare, Rosalie stormed up to her and Emmett's room. Alice with her head still in the future stepped over to the staircase and sank down onto the first step. Jasper gravitated himself near his wife, choosing to stand next to the wall where he became a statue and Emmett who was becoming impatient with Rosalie's constant bad mood these days, sat in one of the arm chairs.

"Edward," Esme leaned up touching my cheek in a motherly gesture, "Can you tell me what happened?"

I looked out through the back glass wall into the forest as I spoke.

"There was an accident, a van at school hit the ice wrong,"

The scene replayed in my mind. Tires screeching against the invisible deadly ice.

"It was aiming for her,"

I remembered Bella's eyes finding mine, seeing my reflected shock.

"Aiming for who?"

I paused.

"Isabella Swan," _oh! _Surprise entered Esme's mental tone as she recognised the name.

"I couldn't just let her die."

The forest grew almost darker at my words.

"Edward, I'm sure you did the right thing. You saved that girls life, you should be proud." I didn't acknowledge her comment and with a small sigh she walked past Jasper and Alice up to her room.

The sound of a car door shutting alerted us to Carlisle's home coming. I unfroze and looked at the clock to see that just over two hours had past, none of us had moved.

There was a separate room from the kitchen, almost hidden beneath the stairs, this was our conference room, a place where we could discuss our ideas - a place with nothing for us to destroy in anger.

This is where Carlisle headed now. Inside, the room only occupied a large meeting table and eight chairs. I stood next to the far head chair, Carlisle took my right and sat down. As head of our coven, his decision would be most important, he hoped that by sitting down it would create a calmer effect.

Alice paused in the doorway before placing herself gently onto the middle chair, Jasper once more inclined towards her, standing behind his wife as a body guard would do with an actress. Rose appeared from upstairs then, she stood behind the chair opposite Alice.

Emmett sauntered in then, leaning against the wall behind Rose with his arms crossed.

Esme appeared last, her heart still fluttered at the sight of Carlisle and took the seat to my left facing her partner.

"You all know what happened today and we're going to discuss this in a calm manner until a conclusion is reached. Are we clear Rose?" Carlisle said turning his head to look at Beauty 101. She dropped her head a fraction of a centimetre before he turned to Jasper.

"And Jasper?" In Jaspers mind he would remain with the plan however he answered Carlisle with a stiff nod.

"Although I made a mistake this morning, its one I don't regret. I know I have put us all in the path of danger but I know that this will work out." I started.

"That's exactly what you don't know. You can only read the thought in a moment! So while you were playing Hercules, people could have been thinking 'oh he's a vampire' and you would of missed it because you were too busy flitting around with that…"

"I triple checked! There was not one thought that made me think they had seen me."

"What about the girl? What if she saw something? Oh wait, you can't read her mind!"

I looked to Carlisle who nodded - they needed to know the truth. The only truth I could give was to these people, my family.

There was a lull of silence before Carlisle spoke.

"The girl saw Edward."

Alice looked across the table in confusion. "What do you mean Carlisle?"

"Isabella saw everything Alice." I spoke.

_Oh no! _Horror showed in both her mind and face.

_She must be destroyed. _

_I hope you burn in hell, Edward!_

_The Volturi will come for us!_

"Dude, seriously?"

"Carlisle, the girl can not live, we can not afford her to live." Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Jaspers right, she needs to die. The Volturi, Carlisle, when they find out…" Rosalie pictured ripping Bella's throat out.

My lip curled up as I growled at both of them, boiling in rage.

_Edward, don't! I'm on your side too. Ill protect her with you. _

I glared at Alice, Bella shouldn't need protecting from anyone, this whole situation was ridiculous!

"Bro, Rose is right. If the Volturi do find out…" He stroked Rosalie's arm, not allowing himself to think of the consequences. "The chick wont be in pain, she wont even feel it. Rose can do it since you clearly aren't able to."

"NO!… Talking of your precious wife, what about the time she revealed her vampire self to her attackers?"

Rose snarled. "Yes but I dealt with the problem! You've left an eye witness!"

"I don't think the Volturi will become involved. The…situation is too minor." Carlisle stated.

The room became silent. Jasper was struggling with the emotional bombard, anger taking over mostly. Even years after fighting in the war Jasper still thought like a soldier, to him there was no complications - you did any job to fix the problem. Jasper was even now set with his plan.

"The girl told Edward that she wouldn't tell anybody. I heard it myself."

Rose waved her arm at me. "You can't trust that Carlisle! He can't read her mind, she's probably on the phone now telling all her little friends."

"I trust Edward so I believe in his trust in her."

"You don't know her though, she isn't one of us." Emmett backed up Rose.

"And you don't either! I do, I've watched her, spoken to her - she wont tell."

"I wont loose Emmett because of you jeopardising our existence to trust some pathetic human." Rosalie seethed.

"The Volturi wont be involved."

"Another thing you don't know Edward!"

"Oh course they'll be involved, they love their rules too much. The girl must die." Jasper agreed. _I'll protect Alice from anything, I will not loose her because of your stupid mistake. The Volturi will __not__ be involved because this ends tonight._

"Alice doesn't see their involvement." I rejected.

"No, I believe him Jazz. Bella wont talk." Alice looked up at her sole mate. I'd been too absorbed in the conversation, not keeping a close eye on Alice's visions - I frowned not understanding.

"_Bella_? What are you best friends?" Rosalie sneered.

"Yes, at least we will be." She suddenly pushed up her mental walls, not letting me in.

"Alice, what are you hiding from me?"

Rose turned to Carlisle, ignoring us.

"I suggest we do it tonight, the sooner the better. I'll be happy to do it as Edward doesn't seem to want to let go of his little pathetic _Bella_."

At the sound of her name, Alice's guard slipped revealing her thoughts and I gasped in shock. No, no, no! If I had been human I would've collapse in disbelief. No, no!

"You must be loosing it Alice because that will never happen!" I snarled at her. Jasper stepped forward in front of Alice growling back at me.

"Calm down!" Carlisle warned. Alice peeked round Jaspers arm.

"It will Edward. It's clear as daylight." _You love her._

"NO!"

Her vision showed again - me and Bella holding hands, hugging, kissing but worst of all the girls eyes were bright red, flowing with newborn blood. I hissed, shaking my head.

It would _not _come true. I would do everything and anything to stop it.

How had that even happened? I'd already decided in Alaska that I would not condemn the girl to this miserable sole less existence. Bella Swan had a pure chance at reaching heaven and I refused to damn her to hell.

Had simply talking to her brought on this absurd future? And I did not love Isabella Swan. She was beautiful in her own way but that did not mean I held affection for her. I'd already accepted that I would be alone forever. A mate did not exist for me. Alice was wrong.

"Alice, what do you see?" Carlisle asked.

"She doesn't see anyth.." Alice cut me off.

"He loves her…or at least he will in time."

There was a quick beat of silence that was broken with Emmett's booming laugh, Rosalie elbowed him in irritation.

_Ha-ha, tough break dude!_

"Loves who dear?" Esme asked.

"The pathetic human." Rose answered for her.

_Oh! The swan girl he tried to save? How wonderful - he's not going to be alone anymore! _

_Wow, this changes things. _

"I'm leaving." I announced. It was clear that this was the only choice left, I would simply not fall in love with the girl.

_No Edward!_

"I don't see that." _and I don't think you can now. Think about it, if you leave Rose and Jazz have the perfect opportunity - he's still set on seeing her dead._

A smaller shock ran through me at Alice's repulsive word, it wasn't the norm.

"If anyone leaves, we go as a family or not at all." _That doesn't solve this situation son. _

"Maybe we should leave. The girl stays alive and we start over again. Problem fixed." Emmett shrugged, the matter wasn't a big deal to him, the only place he wanted to be was with Rose.

"Well I don't want to move! We've only just got settled and built another life here, one where we're almost normal!" Rosalie whined. _Plus, the longer we stay here, the closer I get to marry Emmett again._

Carlisle contemplated. "If we stay, the girl goes unharmed - we keep a lookout, that is it," He gave a stern look at Jasper and Rosalie. "Or we leave and start over."

"Votes on staying." Esme said. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme rose their hands. I was deliberating - if we stayed I got to see the girl again but was she really worth all the effort? I would soon see, I nodded and Rose sighed giving in.

"Six." Everyone looked to Jasper who remained mute. He would prefer to leave, it was the only option that allowed him to still fix my problem. If we stayed he'd be forbidden to touch Bella.

"Come on Jazz, it'll work out. Bella wont talk so please don't kill my future sister, ill be furious with you if you do." Alice scowled showing the truthfulness behind her words before pouting.

I growled again, _sister_? Now we were suddenly married?!

"Right then, we stay and no one touches the girl. Edward, Alice keep a lookout at school tomorrow." He looked into Esme's eyes and they vanished from the room.

Alice stood up and whispered something to Jasper before he turned to me.

"You have my word, I will not touch the human." He gave a curt nod, it was the truth.

Rosalie gave no reply, she just stormed out the room with her husband close behind her.

The room seemed to grow in size after I was left in here alone, the anger had been swept out the door as quickly as it had come in.

I was now lost. I didn't know whether I was angry, sad, shocked or furious. But I knew that I had to get out of this room, of this house. Away from each and every one of them.

Slowly walking up to and through the front door, I slammed it shut. The single panel of glass shook in It's frame.

Then I was flying through the trees, branches whipped across my arms but left no mark upon my marble skin. I jumped over fallen tree trunks and landed with a force that would've broken my legs if I'd been human but my granite bones remained intact.

At Calawah way, one of the few roads that lead off from the highway 101, I paused crouching down behind a tree waiting for the street to become free of cars before I whipped across the empty space feeling unconfined for a small part of second before the forest swallowed me again into it's green filtered mist.

Within another three minutes I reached my destination. The wind ceased as I slowed to a walk.

Here I was again, my meadow, even only after a week it's tranquillity still swept over me. I doubted any human would ever find this place, it was too far off the trail and humans preferred to feel knowledgeable about their headed direction.

I walked over to my favourite spot in the middle noticing that a few grass strands were still bent from my last visit. I sat down in the same place bringing my knees up and wrapping my arms around them. This is how I would remain.

I was content not murderously mad nor joyfully happy, just numb in a way. This is when my whirlwind of thoughts appeared.

Bella Swan. A simple human. How wrong that was, she was the least simple human. I wish she were simple and then I wouldn't have argued with my family or run away or had to tortuously fight the evil inside to disappear. Tomorrow I wouldn't have to keep check on her through other people or listen to every mind that passed me just to prove Rosalie and Jasper wrong. And they would be proved wrong.

Alice would be proved wrong as well, Bella's eyes would remain brown, I was certain of it because I was going to pretend she didn't exist. Promise one was being revised, I would not talk to her, would not watch her, would barely acknowledge her presence. I did not love her and I would never love her. I was incapable of love - it was a foolish human belief that could never reach my dead frozen heart.

If a bus were to kill her tomorrow I would not jump in again to stop fate from happening, humans died tragically everyday and it couldn't be any different this time. Bella's voice repeated in my head. "Why did you even bother?" I played the scene out again in my mind, only this time the van hit Bella and her blood began to pool around her. That was why. If her blood had been exposed, nothing would of stopped me from running over and sucking the girl dry.

I felt a twinge of unease, after cutting myself off from the one thing that brought my lifeless existence any meaning, I knew it would be grey clouds and depressive thoughts again. I would sulk like a child and my parents would sigh every time I shrugged in response.

I sat there not moving as the slanted drizzle slowly soaked my clothes through. I made no rush to return to my family and I allowed the night to place it's dark cocoun around me.

I was aware that the night was over when the birds began chirping in the high trees. Not knowing what time it was, I stood up pausing for one delicious second of silence before taking off through the trees, rerunning my path from yesterday.

As I reached the house I noticed Alice perched on the stone steps. She looked up at my approach.

_Edward, you're back! _

"Obviously." I stalked past her into the house.

_There are clean clothes on your bed._

The others were in the hallway, they paid no notice to me as I walked past.

Upstairs I changed quickly then I was back downstairs again picking my keys out the bowl and heading into the garage.

The day passed quickly, Alice and I did our jobs.

During the first lesson, I sat not giving the teacher an ounce of my attention while in my head I flittered between classes looking for the girl. After about ten minutes I was enveloped into Eric Yorkies mind, he had turned in his chair to talk to Bella about yesterday.

"How did you even get out of the way in time?" _Tyler is such an idiot._

"Erm…" Bella bit her lip before answering. "Edward pushed me out of the way."

"Edward who?"

"Cullen."

_Edward Cullen? Huh_.

"Oh, I didn't see him there." The girl nodded in response and I blinked bringing myself back to the Government lesson. I'd frowned when Bella said my name because I liked it somehow, it sounded different. Most of all I was in disbelief, I couldn't understand why Bella hadn't screamed out that I was a vampire, a freak of nature, an abomination.

The same conversations took place in government with Mr Jefferson, Jessica Stanley and Ben Cheney. I had been there to push, shove, move her from the path of death.

Bella must of told at least _one_ person and from listening to her repeated conversation I knew it would not be anybody at school. Perhaps it was her father who she had spilled the truth to? I might have to drive by the police station to check.

Throughout the day I checked and scanned every mind that passed me and nothing remotely shocking was passed through. Food. Homework. Boyfriend. Weather. Food. Money.

Lunchtime came, I sat ridged in my seat not looking at the girl, not talking to my siblings. There was no need for a discussion, it was clear that Bella wasn't a threat and the food was thrown into the bin just like every other day as we made our way to class.

In Biology I sat looking straight ahead not necessarily paying attention but also not allowing myself to become absorbed within the human that had just walked into the room. I paid her no attention as she sat down and her quiet "Hello" floated in the space between us. I simply almost robotically turned my head and gave her a small nod, purposely not looking into her eyes where I knew I would become stuck in her gaze.

And that was the last contact I had with her.

The rest of the day passed and I was soon home again. I informed the family that Bella was not a threat and that we would be safe to stay here.

Alice followed me as I walked into my room.

"Edward I'm sorry." Her golden eyes were filled with sadness at my anger.

"Alice it doesn't matt…" _Yes it does! But I can't control what I see, you understand my visions more than the others do._

"Look for the future, tell me what you see now." I smirked waiting for her response as Bella walked towards a faceless man, the timing wasn't certain but the girl was older.

"What have you done Edward? How did it change?"

"It changed because I refuse to allow her to become a vampire. I'm staying away."

_And how long do you think that's going to last? You saw the vision Edward, this, what your doing now is only going to prolong the inevitable. _

Jasper appeared sensing Alice's anger, my pixie sister then spun around grabbing Jaspers hand and sped off to their room.

I punched my couch and heard the groan of metal protesting against the action.

There was no inevitable future especially not for me and I would do everything to make sure that Bella Swan did not have a sole less existence like mine.


	6. Chapter 6A - Separation

**Well hello there! Sorry for the long wait but it's that time of year where exams rear their ugly heads so it's been revision, revision, revision for the last month.**

**However here's chapter 6 - which I've split into two parts. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 - Part 1.**

I was miserable.

Six long weeks had passed since the accident. Life had become dull, drab and even more worthless than before Bella had come to Forks.

I went to school.

I stopped hunting more than usual.

I read.

I didn't visit my meadow because I had nothing to contemplate.

I listened for thoughts of our existence. There were none.

The snow and ice vanished after that horrific day but it continued to rain.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett noticed my changed attitude, they hadn't realised that the girl had injected some life into me. Even I hadn't until the life and colour seemed to drain out of everywhere - the walls, the sky, the trees. Everything looked grey and dull and drab.

I'd simply gone back to the living statue I was before and the others were worried.

Alice was annoyed that I hadn't given up yet, she still checked my future almost everyday before school, scowling when nothing had altered.

_One day Edward__…__you can__'__t keep this up forever. _I ignored her.

_Huh, we arrived at the same time. _Alice thought_. _I looked around to see what she meant.

Of course, Bella was stepping out of her truck - two spaces away from us. The wind whipped her hair around, luckily for me it was blowing in the opposite direction.

_Why don__'__t you go talk to her? _I took off towards my first Government lesson not acknowledging her question. I heard Alice's small huff of irritation behind me.

My morning pasted with deliberate slowness. Each tick of a second felt like an minute. Each minute felt like an hour. Then it was time for gym.

I saw Alice's small figure walk in the direction of the girls locker room before I entered my own. Finding an empty space in the corner I got changed at a human pace. I was glad not to be noticed because if anyone had tried to punch me in an act of banter, their knuckles would've broken. We walked into the sports hall where two separate bags lied on the floor - rackets and shuttlecocks.

"Pair up, one shuttlecock between two. Off you go." Were Coach Clapp's helpful words, luckily I had done this hundreds of times. Everyone rushed forward while I went to grab a net, me and Alice worked in sync during lessons like this - she got the equipment while I found a space.

"Hello dear brother." _Ready for boredom?_ Alice thought as she passed me a racket. I said nothing just simply raised my eyebrows and hit the shuttlecock towards her.

This is how our hour was spent - hitting it back and forth getting perfect precision every time. We didn't say anything to each other, Alice was still angry I had so far evaded her vision and it was the only thing that brought a smile to my face but it was getting tiresome. Promise one was becoming a lot harder to carry out than it sounded.

Finally the coach let us go and I changed quickly. I didn't bother to wait for my sister as I made my way through the crowded hallways however she soon caught up with me at the end of the dinner line. I looked down on her small form and was met with a pout, how could someone so small be so annoying.

The line moved slowly and we wasted another $8 on food that wouldn't be eaten. The easiest way to our table was past Bella's table - so I avoided it taking the slightly longer path nobody noticed or so I thought.

_Bella__'__s going to look up and watch you. _Alice frequently told me things like this and I made a mental note of how often it did happen. This was the second time today. It was a weird feeling being watched rather than watching them, it always made me stand a little taller, walk a little faster.

Lunch hour dragged, I had nothing to do but stare at the flat grey walls.

"Baseball game this weekend?" Emmett piped up. Alice quickly shot him down.

"No thunderstorms this weekend, just sun."

"Great… Camping? We are getting a bit on the black side." He smirked.

"Lower your voice Em." Rose hissed.

_Feel like skipping Friday bro? I love Rose but I need a break right now. _

I laughed "Yeah I understand. Friday it is."

"Definitely Goat Rocks - it's bear season." Emmett smiled. It was my brothers favourite meal and almost like revenge to him for years ago when he'd been mauled so badly he was almost shredded to pieces.

I was a little less miserable now we had something planned. To get out of Forks for a short while would be almost a good thing, to escape Alice's persistence, Esme's concerned looks and Carlisle's sighs.

"The bells going to ring in two minutes, come on." Alice said standing up. She hurried off to her art class pulling Jasper along. Emmett and Rosalie headed off to the gym and I to the biology room.

Biology the last six weeks had been a sufferable pain. I still had problems controlling my thirst around Bella and the monster inside had reappeared just for these lessons, only to push me on to doing the one thing I refused. There had been a few dangerously close moments when Bella had moved her arm or hair just as I was breathing in. Just like the first time it took all my mental and physical strength to stop from attacking, in fact the underside of the table barely remained so I'd had to resort to clenching my fists shut in aggravation and Bella noticed when I did this.

Something just as tormenting as the monster was Mike Newton. Each day the dim witted child had grown in confidence after he found out that me and Bella weren't on speaking terms anymore. His thoughts were happy but arrogant as he believed himself better than me and everyday when he came and sat on _our_ table I imagined a hundred different scenarios where he would end up on the other side of the room in a unconscious heap - possibly even dead. I hated that he could talk to her, find out information and reveal new things about Isabella Swan - that was my job, at least it used to be.

Inside were a couple of overly eager kids and Mr Banner who was setting up today's lesson. A minute later the bell rang and students poured in from lunch.

_I need to get in quick before Tyler or Eric beat me to her later. Why hasn__'__t she asked me yet? It was announced weeks ago! And if she says no then I__'__ve still got Jessica as a back up but if she says yes__…_

I skipped from his head as revolting images appeared. If I'd of been human, I would've vomited. Bella and Mike approached the table and I was all ready to smash his selfish head through the window.

"So Jessica asked me to the Spring dance."

"That's great," Bella smiled, happy for her friend. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

_What? Doesn__'__t she want to go with me?_

"Well…" _Come on Mike just ask her already! _"I told her I had to think about it."

Bella frowned.

"Why would you do that?" _Because I want to go with you! _Mike didn't notice the slight hint of relief in her question. What did _that_ mean? Did she want to go with this sallow child who wanted to do vulgar things with her? Was that her type - selfish jerks?

I wanted to laugh at his embarrassment before I threw him into the glass selves of preserved stuffed animals. I contained myself however.

"I was wondering if…well, if you might be planning to ask me."

There was a pause and because Mike wouldn't lift his head up so I couldn't watch her reaction from his perspective instead I turned my head slightly and waited for it myself.

Guilt was clear as day on her face. Why did she feel guilty?

I didn't have to wait long for my answer.

"Mike I think you should tell her yes."

Rejection ran through him, I forced myself not smirk and laugh. This was almost as good as imaging myself throwing him across the room. Almost but not quite.

"Did you already ask someone?" His eyes flicked onto me but he caught my glare soon looked away again.

"No, I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" He demanded rudely and I almost reached over and crushed his empty skull there and then.

There was the slightest of pauses from Bella before she answered - what was she _thinking_? I once more began longing to know.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday."

"Can't you go some other weekend?"

"Sorry, no, so you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer - it's rude." A pure unselfish response, she only thought of her friend.

"Yeah, you're right." He mumbled then slouched away to his own desk.

I knew my promise was broken when I turned to look at Bella and found her eyes shut with her fingers pressing into her head. It was such a strange thing to do and I wished for the thousandth time that I could just hear her. A small frown became etched on my face as I realised how stressed she looked - was it just from saying no to Mike? Or was there something else bothering her?

I ignored Mr Banner as he began his introduction to the lesson. Bella sighed quietly and opened her eyes, immediately noticing me staring.

But once I started I couldn't stop, it had been so long since I'd been really able to become stuck in her chocolate orbs. My eyes were coal black from not having hunted in weeks, the girl would of already noticed them. Confusion reflected upon our faces, not understanding this silent exchange. It was as if electricity was flowing between our bodies as the world continued to spin but we were the only two not moving. I stopped breathing as her mouth dropped open slightly allowing her fragrance to float over me.

They say that eyes are the windows to your sole - well Bella's sole was a white haven, kindness and perfection rolled into one small girl.

However our connection was soon broken as Mr Banner asked me a question. I didn't hear it but quickly picked the answer from his head and turned to look at the interruption.

As I did the electric feeling broke I was realised from the prison of her scent. The girl in question dropped her head instantly before looking up towards the front of the room and putting the barrier of hair between us. The monster fought for me to just lunge for her but I fought back and he disappeared, defeated.

During the rest of the lesson I could see that Bella was more aware of me than usual from her twitching hands to small sighs, how she sat up a little bit straighter now and again. I was the same, I waited for her perfume to hit me over and over, watched each of her movements - it felt like luxury after holding myself off for so long. I almost didn't want the Bell to ring out but it did and it was to soon - I needed more time with her.

Bella turned her back to me as her things were gathered. I watched for a second, perplexed usually by now I'd be on my way to Spanish.

"Bella?" Her name slipped from my mouth.

My face was emotionless as she turned around slowly. Hers was wary.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" Anger rang out in her soft voice.

My lips twitched - her anger was just so gentle.

But was I talking to her again?

"No, not really." I would just have to revise the broken promise. Bella closed her eyes then, grit her teeth and breathed in. I was immediately absorbed by this.

"Then what do you want Edward?" A unrecognisable jolt ran through me.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say.

"I'm being very rude I know. But it's better this way really." To keep you alive. Her eyes snapped open and Bella took upon my seriousness.

"I don't know what you mean."

"It's better if we're not friends," I didn't have friends, it was another human trait I'd never bothered with. But it didn't sound enough this time.

"Trust me." It was an ironic and wrong choice of words. Bella's narrowed eyes agreed.

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier, you could of saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" I was confused admittedly. "Regret for what?"

"For not just letting that stupid van squish me."

I was stumped, in disbelief at the words just said. They hung in the air like poison. The flashback scenario played out in my mind again and I was instantly furious. I had put us all in immediate danger and she thought I regretted it! I fought with my family denying accusations, protecting her again from being killed.

"You think I regret saving your life?" I snarled at her.

"I know you do."

"You don't know anything." There was nothing else I could say, she would just never understand. How could she think that of me? That I was some despicable evil that saved peoples lives only to go back on my actions.

At my words Bella looked away picked up her things and walked towards the door however as she walked through the door her boot got caught on the frame and everything fell in the floor in a heap. If I wasn't so angry I might of laughed but because Bella didn't immediately bend to pick them up I snatched my bag up, ran over and stacked them for her. The corridors were empty of thoughts so I was safe.

"Thank you."

My eyes tightened at the anger in Bella's voice - it was unnecessary.

"You're welcome." I replied then watched as she strode off down the corridor towards gym, even her walk held a stubborn quality. Bella didn't look back.

I walked into Spanish 7 minutes late. Mrs Montoya did nothing but give me a disapproving look.

_Where you been dude? I thought you were leaving me for another tortuous hour with her._

Emmett nodded towards the front of the room.

"No where." I whispered. He frowned and I shook my head. If Alice found out…

Spanish felt twice as long as usual so I was out of that room before Emmett was ready. He grumbled under his breath then joined me outside.

"What's the hurry?"

"Right, this may sound strange but wait here for the others then walk slowly to the car." I'd just remembered from Mikes thoughts earlier that Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie were asking Bella to the dance and though I was still angry with the girl, it was a reaction I couldn't afford to miss.

Across the lot Eric was already at Bella's car and I could see her seven feet in front of me. I stopped at a bench to pretend to look in my bag for something.

"Hi Eric."

"Hi Bella."

"What's up?" Bella wondered in a casual tone.

"Uh, I was just wondering… if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His words stumbled out in a hurried rush.

"I thought it was girls' choice,"

"Well, yeah," _Is that a no? _He looked down as if there no hope.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day." She gave him a friendly smile. And it was another rejection. Would she perhaps say yes to Tyler then?

"Oh."

"Well, maybe next time."

"Sure," _Was that a yes? _Eric made his way back towards school, late for his chess club and I began walking forward to my car. However when I passed by Bella, her face held nothing but worry. I laughed as I saw Tyler running to his car. I guessed that her reaction to the third person asking her out would be promising. I also wanted to see for myself whether this was the one Bella had been waiting for.

I reached my car quickly, slid in and just as Bella pulled out - I blocked her in. I watched in my rear view mirror as her eyes danced around looking around for escape.

_Bella hello? I'm waving right at you!_

The boy got out of his car and knocked on the trucks window. Bella tried fragilely to roll it down but gave up.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." I smiled as she said my name angrily.

"Oh, I know — I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." The obnoxious child didn't sense her anger. Realisation dawned on Bella's face and I laughed - really laughed. How had she not seen this coming after all the weeks they had spent desperately trying to get her attention.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?"

I stopped laughing - waiting for her reply just as he was. Would she finally say yes?

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." A chuckle slipped through my lips. Bella Swan didn't deserve any of these small town hiccups. She deserved better.

"Yeah, Mike said that,"

"Then why —" Tyler cut her off with a shrug. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."

"Sorry, Tyler, I really am going out of town.".

"That's cool. We still have prom." The look on her face was priceless - I was right to have not missed this. I started shaking with laughter, my eyes still watching Bella just as my brothers and sisters slid in. The girl spotted me and her eyes narrowed in kitten anger which just made it more hilarious.

_Drive idiot. _For once I followed Roses command and sped off out through the car park, all the way home my bursts of laughter filled the car as I pictured her horrified face.

"Edward have you…" Alice began to ask as we walked into the main room.

"No. Leave me alone Alice."

Upstairs in my room I opened the doors that led to nowhere and stared out into the forest letting a last chuckle out.


	7. Chapter 6B

**Chapter 6B - Sorry for the wait guys but since I stopped writing in revision season well it's taken me a while to get back on track. **

**However thank you for sticking with me and as ever…enjoy ****J**

At around 2 pm when the birds had gone to sleep and the owls had awoken, Alice came into my room.

"I had a vision…you spoke to her didn't you?"

I sighed, knowing I couldn't escape her forever.

"Bella, yes."

_What did she say?_

"She believes that I regret saving her."

_Do you?_

I growled, not holding back. Alice's hands went up and she rolled her eyes.

_All I meant was that you had to done something to make her think that._

"You mean like ignore her for 6 weeks." I looked at her deadpanned.

"So what now?"

"I don't know. Do you see anything?"

"You know I don't."

I paused.

"Alice, remember when you first met Jasper and your world lit up - well imagine having that spark of life suddenly ripped away from you and held just out of reach."

_That's how you feel?_

I nodded. "I want to see her again. It's weird but I _miss_ her."

"You said you didn't…" _love her._

"And I don't but you were right. I can't stay away."

A vision suddenly hit her. Alice looked at me.

"I didn't decide that."

"No but your unconscious mind did."

"We don't have conscious minds Alice - we're dead."

_Just go, you have a little under 5 hours. _

I stood up, walked over, kissed Alice on the cheek then turned ran and jumped through my still open doors into the dark forest.

The Swans house was easy to find but I paused on the edge of the forest listening for signs of life. All I heard were snores and heavy breathing.

I ran across the space that separated the trees from their home and quietly scaled the side of the house to a window, through the material I could see a purple bed sheet.

Slowly I pulled myself up, lifted an arm to push the wooden window frame up - it was stiff from not being open in how many years but finally there was a large enough gap for me to fit through. I promised myself I'd bring oil the next time I visited then paused for a second as I realised what I'd just thought.

There was no wind tonight so the curtains didn't blow madly around as I stepped through them. Her scent however was overwhelming - it was in my nose, in my mouth and even in my head. I swallowed the venom and looked to my right.

In the single bed lay a figure, I couldn't see her face but I knew it was Bella from the wild curls that were spread across the pillow.

I stepped quietly over to the other side of the room being careful of any creaky wooden floorboards and I could finally see her.

That's when it happened.

I was paralysed as binding fire flew up my body, I closed my eyes allowing it to take over. I could feel my heart beating in my chest for the first time in over a hundred years, it felt bigger, heavier. Suddenly I was floating in the air and light was shattered through every cell of my being. I felt alive as if I had veins and blood running through my body. If I jumped I believed I'd land on the moon then return quickly to my love.

I opened my eyes.

I hadn't moved, hadn't floated in the air, light hadn't evaded my cells. But I wasn't the same man I had been before. Everything now was dedicated to the human lying in the bed. She was my existence and I could suddenly see reason for it - it was all for her. I would do anything for her, bend the world just to see her smile. I would protect her from everything and give her only the best because that's all she deserved - my sleeping angel.

I couldn't look away from her beauty, she was perfect in every sense.

Now I understood why Romeo killed himself after he found Juliet dead, I understood how Rosalie had enough strength to carry Emmett all the way home to Carlisle. I understood why Jasper had been so scared and angry at my reckless behaviour because it was his protection for Alice.

Though I was standing barely two feet from the side of her bed - I missed her. Desperation flooded through me as all I wanted to do was touch her but I was afraid.

I was scared that I couldn't control myself, that if I touched even a hair on her beautiful head I'd crush her skull by accident. No, I definitely needed to be careful.

"Isabella Swan, I love you." And from this moment I always would till forever.

I had the chance now to explore, I wanted to know everything about the girl I now deeply loved. I started with the open closet door, peeking inside I grimaced. Alice would have a fit if she saw this, Bella's closet contained few essentials - a jumper, two jackets, four pairs of jeans, around a dozen tops and a raincoat. On the floor lined up were a pair of wellington boots, two pairs of sneakers and walking boots. Her school bag was stashed on the floor and a book on one of the very empty shelves. Bella was definitely a minimal person.

"Edward." I spun around, my heart flying to my mouth as I panicked that she'd found me. However she whispered my name again, her hand twitched and I relaxed continuing my observation.

In her room there was a pin board filled with several different pictures and drawings and the top of her dresser held more books, a CD player and headphones.

The next four hours passed and I simply watched her sleep, Bella was peaceful tonight. It took me longer than it should have to realise that the girl talked in her sleep, a few more times she said my name, my stomach tightening each time. My name was whispered not screamed and that something that gave me hope - maybe this would work out, maybe I wouldn't kill her by accident.

I could see now that this was how it was supposed to go, if I ever got a chance to be with Bella we would live happily for a few short years before her time was up (I flinched at the thought) then I would pay a visit to Italy but until then I would embrace and cherish every moment. If Bella didn't choose me then which was the more healthy route for her, I would leave to allow her to live her life in peace.

Through the curtains I could see the light change, it grew a slight shade lighter informing me that my time was up. Before sliding the window open again I gave one last look at the sleeping form.

Back in the trees I knew I needed to hunt, Friday would be too late. Already it was act of my protection for her by not allowing myself to be hungry, it would allow me a better chance of not attacking her. I ran through the forest at my fastest speed feeling exhilarated. Three deer and a panther later, I was full and the light of the day filtered through the trees creating God Rays.

Once home, I walked into the main room to find everyone ready.

_Where you been bro? _

_Have a nice night did we?_

_Huh, hurry up already moron!_

I raced upstairs, changed and grabbed my school bag, already desperate to see Bella again. On the way to school, Alice spoke up.

"Do you love her yet?"

"Yes." I wasn't going to deny it now that it had happened. Alice could have her victory.

Rosalie mimed being sick in her head.

"Can I…?"

"No." Alice pouted. She was determined to get started on her friendship with Bella but knew not to push me too far. It was still early days.

In the parking lot I waited by my car as usual while the others left to go inside. It started raining, drops ran down my face and splattered onto cars. Thirty seconds later I could hear Bella's truck coming up the highway 101. At the entrance of the car park, she spotted my car and parked in the furthest spot possible away from me.

I walked over as she got out instantly dropped her keys into a puddle. Bella reached down to retrieve them but I beat her too it, not allowing the girl to feel the icy water on her skin.

In a casual motion I leaned against the truck. If I'd of been human my heart would have been jumping out my chest but I had to keep calm, I didn't want to scare her off.

Bella stood up, her scent was just as potent has it had been in her room, just less powerful, I breathed it in indulging it.

"How do you do that?"

Good morning to you too.

"Do what?"

Bella reached for her key and I dropped it into her hand also not allowing her to feel my icy skin.

"Appear out of thin air."

"Bella," Her name rolled off my tongue in a spoken caress. "It's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant."

She frowned at this, staring into my eyes before looking down, water droplets darkened her chocolate locks. I wanted to put my finger under her chin and lift her head up once more but I didn't.

"Why the traffic jam last night?"

"I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death." As ever she was on target. I had promised myself to pretend that she didn't exist.

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." I laughed remembering her anger from yesterday afternoon.

"You…" There was the same face! I pressed my lips together into a smile to stop myself from really letting it all out.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," Not anymore anyway.

"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?" Anger ran through me and my smile disappeared in a flash. Could she not see how desperately in love I was with her?

"Bella, you are utterly absurd," I snapped. Bella's face mirrored my anger as she turned and stomped away. My anger was immediately lost. I had no right to it.

"Wait," Bella ignored me but I soon caught up matching my stride with hers.

"I'm sorry, that was rude." No reply.

"I'm not saying it isn't true, but it was rude to say it anyway."

"Why wont you leave me alone?" She mumbled. Because I'm deeply in love with you.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you side tracked me," I chuckled.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?"

It seemed that way, now with her. One emotion took over another so easily.

"You're doing it again." I accused playfully.

"Fine then. What do you want to ask?" Bella let out a small sigh.

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday — you know, the day of the spring dance —"

Bella stopped, spinning around to face me. I laughed at her expression, it was shock and anger all rolled into one.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Yes.

"Will you please allow me to finish?" I asked. Her reply was to bite her bottom lip and close her hands together.

"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride." This was something I'd thought about during my hunt this morning, how to approach her and how to gain more time with her, each second was precious.

"What?"

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

"With who?"

"Myself, obviously." Who did she think I meant?

"Why?" Because I love you and want to spend forever with you by my side. Instead of saying that I went for a more casual answer.

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."

"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." Bella turned again and continued walking, I followed like an obedient puppy.

"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." She hadn't said no yet. My hope grew.

"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."

"Honestly, Edward." My stomach tightened as she said my name.

"I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." Only I didn't want to be her friend, I wanted more. I wanted her to love me back. I wanted to give her the world but I knew that as soon as Bella found out what I was, she would run away screaming. It was inevitable so I hung on to the every second she gave me now.

"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up." I wanted to roll my eyes at her sarcasm.

"It would be more… prudent for you not to be my friend, but I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."

I couldn't not anymore. Not when I felt this way. Even before I'd begun talking to her again each day it got harder and harder to ignore her, to not ask her what she was thinking.

"Will you go with me to Seattle?" I tried one last time and waited anxiously.

Bella nodded. A yes. She'd said yes to me.

"You really should stay away from me, I'll see you in class." I left her there, turning and walking back into the car park not really sure of where I was going but knowing that my emotions were in overdrive.


End file.
